Dewasa
by RFionn
Summary: Jika waktu berlalu dan aku menjadi lebih dewasa. Aku akan memegang tanganmu. ElsAi fanfiction! AU! Last chap UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Elsword belong to KoG**

 **시간을** **달려서** **(Rough) by** **여자친구** **(GFriend)**

 **This story is mine**

 **Warning : OOCness, AU, songfic(?), typos, deathchara(?)**

 **Job Classes :**

 **\- Elsword (Calm!Rune Slayer)**

 **\- Aisha (Elemental Master)**

 **\- Elesis (Blazing Heart)**

 **\- Rena (Wind Sneaker)**

 **\- Raven (Blade Master)**

 **\- Eve (Code Nemesis)**

 **\- Chung (Deadly Chaser)**

 **\- Add (Diabolic Esper)**

 **\- Ara (Yama Raja)**

 **\- Lu/Ciel (Noblesse / Royal Guard)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

 **(Aisha)**

"Kenapa tidak kau sapa saja daripada curi-curi pandang seperti itu? Seharusnya kau fokus pada makananmu bukan pada _nya_ , Aisha."

Sudah kesekian kalinya telingaku mendengar nasihat semacam itu dari beberapa sahabatku, rata-rata seperti mendorongku untuk bergerak maju –paling tidak– menyapa pemuda berambut merah panjang berkuncir (terlihat seperti _badboy_ , memang) yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin seberangku bersama teman-temannya.

Tidak.

Aku tidak seberani itu.

Melihatnya dari jauh sudah cukup memuaskan hati. Entah kenapa, aku merasa melihatnya saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu menyapanya dan membuatnya sakit lagi.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukannya, Rena." tolakku tegas.

"Bukan tidak, tapi 'belum'."

Kukembalikan atensiku pada makanan di hadapanku. Tepat setelah Rena berucap, seakan tahu kondisi seperti apa yang terjadi di bangku yang kutempati, salah satu teman si pemuda berambut merah –kita panggil Elsword mulai sekarang– yang berambut pirang menatapku penuh arti sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya menaikkan salah satu alisku seolah berkata ' _apa?_ ' padanya.

Dan apa yang dilakukan si pirang selanjutnya mampu membuat wajahku sewarna dengan rambut Elsword. Sontak aku menunduk menekuni _ramen_ yang sedari tadi hanya kuaduk-aduk.

"Whoa, kau harus lihat wajahnya, Aisha!" heboh seseorang di sebelahku, yang biasa dipanggil 'ratu iblis' namun _chibi_ berambut putih, Lu.

"Aku yakin dia akan pingsan jika mengangkat hidung, berani jamin." ejek Rena sambil terkekeh.

Ini gila, _antek-antek_ Elsword sedang gila! Dengan polosnya Chung –pemuda pirang tadi– menoel telinga Elsword dan mengendikkan kepalanya kearahku. Elsword yang masih mengunyah _sandwich_ memutar kepalanya sambil melebarkan manik _ruby_ nya menatap padaku yang masih menunduk. Sedangkan dua gadis di sekelilingku dengan heboh menarik kedua kepang rambutku ke bawah supaya kepalaku mendongak. Demi Nyonya El, wajahku panas!

Sungguh aku ingin sekali beranjak dari kantin dan secepat mungkin menuju kelas, rasanya aku sudah tidak punya muka bertemu Elsword. Aku tahu kalian menganggapku berlebihan, tapi aku yang terkenal manis namun garang akan menjadi sangat pemalu dan pengecut jika sudah berhadapan dengan Elsword. Ha! _The power of love._

Masih dengan menunduk memakan _ramen_ yang sudah dingin, aku merasa kehebohan di sekitarku berangsur reda, sudah sepi malah, seolah semua menunggu reaksiku. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku dan aku benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Elsword yang berdiri di hadapanku. Entah kemana gadis ber'dada besar' yang sebelumnya duduk disitu. Dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa sebelumnya Rena dan Lu ikut makan bersamaku disini!

Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran nanti.

"Hai." sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Astaga, aku meleleh hanya dengan melihat senyumnya dari dekat.

Hanya sekilas kudongakkan kepalaku dan kembali menunduk. "Ha-hai juga." _oh ayolah, jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Aisha! Bicaralah dengan benar!_

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Mereka mengusirku dari tempat dudukku sendiri," tanyanya dengan nada merajuk. Sepertinya aku tahu _biang kerok_ nya.

Kujawab dengan anggukan kecil sebagai balasannya. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan bangku yang kududuki sedikit bergeser menandakan Elsword sudah menyamankan diri duduk di sebelahku dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Kulirik dia diam-diam sambil menerka mengapa harus jalan memutari bangku dulu alih-alih langsung duduk dari posisinya berdiri tadi.

 _I wonder because I can't approach_

 _I like you but you're not looking at me_

* * *

 **(Elsword)**

Duduk bersama gadis pujaan hati? Itu sebenarnya impian kecilku sejak masuk SMA. Sejak 'pertama kali bertemu pandang' dengannya. _Yeah,_ aku tau aku masih terlalu _ingusan_ untuk sekedar berkhayal mengobrol dengan _gadis senior ini_. Mengapa kusebut _gadis 'senior' ini_? Karena dia adalah gadis spesial. Lebih dari separuh hidupku aku mengenalnya, namun tidak untuknya. Tapi sekarang impian kecilku itu terkabul.

 _Hanya nikmati saja waktumu, Elsword. Tidak selamanya kesempatan ini bisa kau dapat_ , ucapku dalam hati.

Karena ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa lagi mendekatinya seperti ini...

 _When I try to get closer to you_

 _You get farther away_

* * *

Sepasang kaki mungil milik seorang gadis kecil menapak tanah untuk diistirahatkan sejenak setelah berapa puluh menit ia lalui mengayuh pedal sepedanya untuk sekedar berkeliling di sekitar rumah barunya. Berputar dari gang satu ke gang lainnya hingga kembali kerumahnya lagi. Pemandangan di kampung perumahannya itu menyejukkan mata dengan pohon-pohon besar nan rindang berwarna hijau bertebaran di pinggir jalan, serta jarang sekali kendaraan bermotor lewat disana. Gadis kecil berambut ungu dikepang dua itu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lumayan keras lewat mulut, berikutnya kembali mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan tujuan kali ini adalah lapangan hijau di belakang rumahnya.

Sampai, manik ungu besar itu menatap penuh kagum lapangan hijau yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar –juga tidak bisa disebut kecil– yang sepi itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian pandangannya sendu. _Mungkin masih belum pulang sekolah_ , pikirnya. Karena waktu menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di rumah barunya, satu-satunya yang menarik adalah suara ribut di belakang rumahnya, suara sorak sorai dan bunyi peluit. Aisha bisa menebak dengan cepat bahwa itu adalah sekumpulan anak-anak yang bermain sepak bola. Niatnya, besok gadis manis itu akan ikut menonton segerombolan anak laki-laki memperebutkan satu bola putih-hitam yang ditendang kesana kemari untuk bisa masuk ke gawang lawan. Namun sayang sepertinya hari ini niatnya itu belum bisa kesampaian.

 _Pulang saja deh, bantu ibu beres-beres_. Pikirnya kemudian sambil memutar sepedanya.

Ketika berbalik, manik ungu besarnya menatap heran seorang pemuda kecil berambut merah yang sedang melongok dalam sebuah selokan. Entah apa yang dicarinya di dalam sana, Aisha hanya khawatir bocah itu jatuh tercebur ke selokan, bau selokan kan tidak pernah wangi, _iuh_.

Sambil menyangga sepeda yang masih setia dipeganginya, Aisha berteriak memanggil bocah yang sepertinya baru pulang sekolah itu. "Hei, kau!"

Pemuda cilik itu mendengar ada yang berteriak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namun ia tidak mau repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya, siapa tahu bukan dia yang dimaksud. Namun pikiran itu sirna ketika dirasa salah satu tali ranselnya ditarik ke belakang. Sambil menggeram rendah, bocah itu berbalik dan mendapati gadis cilik aneh berambut ungu yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya sedang berkacak pinggang sambil menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi sana! Mengganggu saja,"

"Nanti kau bisa tercebur kedalam situ jika melongokkan kepalamu dalam-dalam begitu, mencari apa sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab bocah merah itu ketus.

Jelas Aisha merengut, apalagi bocah itu kembali melakukan apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya, melongokkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil melempar pandangan _nyalang_ pada sudut-sudut selokan itu. Belum habis cara, dia memungut ranting kecil yang ada di samping kaki Aisha untuk diobok-obokan ke dalam selokan. Tanpa lama, Aisha menjambak rambut merah bocah kasar itu.

"Kau itu sedang dikhawatirkan, dasar cebol, peka sedikit kenapa?!" amuk Aisha.

"Apa kau bilang?!" berang, bocah cilik itu berdiri. Dan membelalakkan manik _ruby_ nya ketika sadar bahwa gadis ini memang sedikit lebih _tinggi_ darinya.

Menudingkan jari telunjuknya sambil pasang muka cemberut. "Berani bilang cebol lagi, akan kuteror kau seumur hidup. Namaku Elsword! Ingat itu, ungu!" lanjutnya sambil memberi peringatan keras untuk Aisha yang dahinya sudah dihiasi urat-urat kemarahan.

Pertama, dia benci dihiraukan. Kedua, dia benci dituding. Apalagi oleh bocah yang lebih pendek darinya serta belum ia kenal. Belum ia kenal! Sontak tangan Aisha yang juga kecil itu menjitak kepala merah yang sejajar dengan matanya.

"Berani bilang ungu lagi akan kuhujani dengan jitakanku! Namaku Aisha, ingat juga itu." ucapnya tenang tanpa rasa bersalah. Meninggalkan bocah merah di belakangnya yang masih menatapnya jengkel.

Perkenalan yang aneh.

.

.

Dari perkenalan aneh mereka, entah kenapa di hari berikutnya Aisha tak bisa lepas dari sisi Elsword. Aura yang ditebarkan Elsword seperti menarik Aisha mendekat dan tidak rela jauh-jauh dari bocah merah itu. Tapi sayang sekali, Aisha di sekolahkan orang tuanya di sekolah menengah yang berbeda dengan Elsword, membuat gadis cilik ini sedikit kecewa tidak bisa menggoda hari-hari monoton Elsword. Dari sudut pandang Elsword sendiri, Aisha itu...

"Pengganggu,"

"Bisa halus sedikit tidak? Tidak perlu mengataiku begitu kan?"

"Coba kubalik, bisa tidak kau menjauh sedikit dariku? Kau seperti perangko saja."

Meski ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran dan kecerewetan gadis ungu yang selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana itu, entah kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan kata "pengganggu" pada Aisha. Dan beruntungnya –atau sialnya– Aisha tidak pernah ambil hati dengan gumaman itu.

Seperti saat ini, selesai adu mulut rutin mereka, Aisha yang berjalan di depan Elsword sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kalimat terakhir pemuda itu. Aisha mendengarnya sambil lalu, seperti biasa. Gadis itu malah berceloteh riang tentang teman barunya yang dia juluki sendiri dengan sebutan " _Emotionless Queen_ ". Dan Elsword juga mendengarkannya seperti biasa. Dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan gadis mungil itu.

Elsword merasa dia juga terikat dengan makhluk ungu di depannya sekarang...

 _We keep wandering around_

 _Like parallel lines_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ungu?"

"Aku sedang kunjungan _study tour_ , dan jangan bilang ini sekolahmu, cebol."

Elsword tampak tidak bisa menutupi wajah kagetnya ketika melihat gadis ceriwis berambut ungu yang menjadi perangkonya sehari-hari itu menampakkan hidung di area sekolahnya. Gadis mungil itu mengenakan jaket kebesaran berlabel nama sekolahnya, dengan diikuti dua orang temannya yang juga mempunyai warna rambut tak lazim. _Sama-sama anehnya..._ Batin Elsword.

"Ini memang sekolahku, dan tidak biasanya pihak guru tidak heboh ketika ada pendatang dari institut lain." jelas Elsword.

"Inikah anak yang suka ringan tangan itu, Els? Yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" entah dari mana asalnya, seorang anak laki-laki beriris hijau kebiruan muncul dari balik punggung Elsword. Membuat kaget si empu dan juga Aisha yang sontak mundur tiga langkah.

"Chung! Berhentilah mengagetkanku!"

"Tapi benar kan? Ciri-cirinya sama loh,"

"Iya itu anaknya."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Cebol, kau menyebar gosip apa tentangku, hah?!"

"Apasih?! Berhenti memanggilku cebol! Kau tidak sadar apa kau juga tidak lebih tinggi dariku?!"

"Intinya tetap aku yang lebih tinggi. Lagipula–"

Adu mulut mereka berlanjut. Chung dan Rena sempat menganga dibuatnya, dan Eve menatap mereka datar seolah kejadian ini begitu biasa di matanya –padahal Eve tidak pernah melihat bocah merah itu sebelumnya–. Namun detik itu juga, ketika manik emas Eve menemukan tangan Elsword yang mengepal erat diarahkan ke sepasang tangan mungil yang sedang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya, tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ telapak tangan Eve mendarat dengan sangat mulus ke pipi Elsword. Kali ini yang menganga bertambah satu orang dan rasanya rahang bawah mereka sanggup menyentuh lantai.

.

.

"Yaaaah yang tadi anggap saja hadiah perkenalan dari sahabat-sahabatku Els." suara tawa jernih nan jenaka disebelahnya membuat Elsword kembali sadar. Dan sekarang dia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menyanggupi permintaan pribadi Aisha untuk mengantarnya jalan-jalan keliling sekolahnya. Bukan berakhir manis memang, tapi setidaknya jalan-jalan kali ini cukup damai (Elsword yang jadi pendiam dan Aisha yang cukup menikmati pemandangan rindang sepanjang jalan sehingga lupa dengan sifat cerewetnya) dan mengagetkan –bagi Elsword–.

Karena ini pertama kalinya Elsword melihat senyum tulus yang manis dari Aisha ketika mentraktirnya minuman sebagai pertanggungjawaban atas sikap sahabatnya dan juga merasakan tangan hangat gadis itu menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak masalah." sahutnya dengan menggenggam balik tangan mungil Aisha.

'Sejak kapan nyaman begini berada di dekatnya?' herannya.

* * *

"Halo?"

[ _Halo? Ah akhirnya tersambung juga! Kukira si pirang itu berbohong soal nomor ponselmu hahahaha._ ]

"Si pirang? Kau men _stalker_ ku, cebol?!"

[ _Mana mungkin! A-aku hanya ingin terus menteror hidupmu sampai aku mati nanti. Wee.._ ]

"Kalau begitu kuharap kau mati saja supaya hidupku damai aman sejahtera sentosa."

[ _Dasar_ baka _Els! Aku yakin, hidupmu akan membosankan, penuh penyesalan dan penderitaan ketika aku tidak ada._ ]

Dan entah mengapa Elsword merasa nada berbicara Aisha barusan tidak terdengar sarkas seperti biasanya, lebih ke arah– _murung_?

Sukses membuatnya bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

[ _Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku Elsword? Aku baik-baik saja kalau kau ingin tahu, aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang. Piknik keluarga._ ]

"Ah, semoga menyenangkan kalau begitu." Elsword terlentang di kasurnya sambil masih memegang ponsel. Membayangkan wajah cebol-ceriwis-berambut-ungu di seberang. Eh?

'Mana mungkin seperti ini?!' batinnya, dengan sebuah pukulan di dahi sendiri, tentunya.

[ _Apa sih? Tidak biasanya. Kau salah obat ya?_ ]

'Mungkin iya.'

"Kau saja yang salah obat."

[ _Mungkin iya kalau aku salah obat. Kalau benar, tidak mungkin aku sampai meneleponmu begini kan?_ ]

Elsword mengernyit, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada 'temannya', "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja kan, Aisha?" pastinya lagi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju meja nakas dimana ia meletakkan fotonya bersama Aisha pada saat gadis itu _study tour_ ke sekolahnya. Bahkan si _emotionless queen_ yang sempat menampar pipinya waktu pertama kali bertemu itu yang menghadiahkan piguranya, sebagai permintaan maaf.

Di foto itu, mereka kelihatan normal. Tanpa alis mengkerut dan bibir cemberut seperti biasanya mereka bertemu. Aisha yang tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit, tangan kanan membentuk huruf V dan tangan kiri menggandeng lengan Elsword yang hanya menunjukkan wajah datar dengan manik _ruby_ nya melirik Aisha.

'Foto ini seperti anak pacaran saja.' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

[ _Hei, pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar! Coba panggil lagi._ ]

"Aisha."

[ _Ya, Elsword? Hihi rasanya menyenangkan, tidak saling memanggil cebol._ ]

"..."

[ _Elsword?_ ]

"Apa?"

[ _Aku menyukaimu._ ]

Sayangnya, kalimat barusan adalah hal terakhir yang tertinggal dari Aisha dalam hidupnya. Kenangan terakhirnya dengan Aisha. Karena setelah kalimat itu terucap, terdengar suara gaduh seperti logam menggesek tanah dan kaca pecah. Setelah itu, bunyi 'tut-tut-tut' khas mengiringi ponsel Elsword yang jatuh, lalu mati. Lututnya lemas, telinganya berdengung, dan matanya yang sekarang membeliak lebar setelah membayangkan kejadian di seberang. Mungkin Elsword bisa disebut bodoh, namun ia tahu persis suara-suara itu. Suara-suara yang mengiringi ayah ibunya meregang nyawa di tempat.

'Kumohon jangan begini lagi!'

.

.

.

.

Berharap semua hanya ilusinya semata, beberapa hari kemudian Elsword memberanikan diri untuk mampir kerumah Aisha. Menolak percaya suara-suara itu, dan ia juga merindukan gadis pendek cerewet yang selalu berada di depan rumahnya ketika ia pulang sekolah. Namun nihil, halaman rumahnya kosong, bunga-bunga dalam pot yang dirawat oleh Aisha dan ibunya juga setengah layu, pertanda sudah tidak pernah dirawat lagi.

Aisha menghilang, Elsword tidak mau mengatakan 'Aisha meninggalkanku'. Meski hatinya sudah berteriak pilu mengharap Aisha kembali.

 _But we can't be, I know we'll meet one day_

 _I'll wait forever_

* * *

Berminggu-minggu setelahnya, Elsword pun masih kacau. Kakaknya –Elesis– sampai heran setengah mati melihat adiknya yang biasanya berantakan dan berisik –sampai memicu tetangga melongok ke dalam rumah– sekarang malah seperti _butler_ hidup. Bagaimana tidak? Contoh saja, pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Elsword biasanya sudah heboh karena jam bangun dan jam masuk sekolah sudah _mepet_. Bahkan pernah tidak mandi saking terlambatnya, membuat Elesis harus kelimpungan mengurus kebutuhan pagi Elsword.

Tapi sekarang? Bahkan jam 6 pagi –jadwalnya menyiapkan sarapan– Elesis menemukan rumahnya kosong melompong, _sandwich_ dan susu sudah tersedia di meja makan, dan hebatnya lagi, piring-piring bekas makan malam sudah bersih. Tidak mau berspekulasi berkepanjangan, dengan sigap Elesis naik ke lantai dua (sekarang Elesis menggunakan kamar kosong di sebelah kamar orang tuanya, lantai satu, sebelumnya kamarnya tepat di sebelah kamar adiknya), mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar Elsword sebelum membukanya, dan pemandangan kamar dengan nuansa merah itu sukses membuat Elesis sakit kepala.

Pertama kali dalam hidup Elesis di hari itu, dimana ia tidak perlu menemukan dan melempar _boxer_ yang terselip di bawah tempat tidur adiknya ke mesin cuci, karena Elsword senantiasa sudah mencuci bahkan menjemur pakaiannya sendiri di balkon kamarnya.

Perubahan yang benar-benar drastis.

"Demi raja Nasod, apa yang sudah terjadi dengan adikku?"

.

.

Di sekolah, yang paling merasakan perubahan Elsword adalah Chung. Pemuda pirang itu menatap sahabatnya dari pintu masuk kelas 3-A yang sedang melancarkan jurus sok-kenal-sok-dekatnya dengan pecinta _sains_ yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, Add Kim. Pemuda berambut putih itu terlihat risih dengan sikap Elsword, bahkan menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Tapi Elsword terus saja bertanya rumus-rumus kimia yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Akhir-akhir ini, apa Elsword punya masalah?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam dengan bekas goresan di pipi, mengagetkannya.

"Ah Raven- _senpai_. Kurasa iya, Elsword sebelumnya tidak seberani itu mengganggu Add- _senpai_." gumamnya pada Raven yang berdiri di depannya.

"Elsword sekarang juga menjadi lebih ceria, tapi suram di waktu yang sama." timpal gadis berambut hitam panjang sambil mengambil duduk di bangku sebelah pintu. Chung memilih untuk tidak menanggapi, melainkan memutar kepala ke belakang lagi, memilih untuk memperhatikan sahabat merahnya yang tertawa lebar di belakang sana, dengan pukulan di kepala dari Add sebagai balasan.

"Apapun itu, semoga masalahnya cepat selesai." harap Chung.

 _The little space between us won't fill_

 _Like parallel lines_

* * *

 _Someday, I'm going to tell you everything_

 _I'll come for you_

Tiga tahun.

Menderita, menyesal, kesepian.

Kata-kata terakhir Aisha masih membayangi.

Dan ia menyesal mengatakan bahwa jika gadis itu mati, hidupnya akan tenang sentosa.

Elsword tidak merasa bahagia, dia hancur, ingin sekali menyalahkan waktu. Waktu selalu membawa pergi hal-hal sedang ia nikmati. Dan karena waktu itulah, Elsword tidak sadar bahwa sesuatu yang absolut itu telah membuatnya tidak bisa melihat perubahan, dan tidak bisa menjadi dewasa.

'Hei Aisha, kuharap kau masih menyukaiku... Tunggu disana ya, aku pasti akan datang untukmu.'

.

.

"Loh Elsword?"

Elsword yang tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cepat menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara, dan nampak gadis dengan perawakan sempurna–dalam artian yang 'ehem'– menyapanya sambil menelengkan kepala. Elsword dengan ragu menggumamkan namanya.

"Re–Rena kan ya?"

"Ah kau masih mengingatku rupanya. Kau calon murid baru disini?" tanyanya riang sambil berlari kecil menuju Elsword.

Elsword menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap nama sekolah yang selama 3 tahun ke depan menjadi tempatnya menuntu ilmu.

"Iya. Rena– ah maksudku, Rena- _senpai_ sedang apa disini? Bukannya ini masih liburan ya bagi murid senior?"

"Aku sedang– eumm..."

"Rena!" suara itu sepertinya Elsword kenal.

"Raven?!" kaget mereka berdua. Wajah Rena sudah merah sepenuhnya, dan Elsword langsung tahu ada hubungan diantara keduanya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kukira sedang di ruang– Elsword?!"

"Yo." balas Elsword datar sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Raven heran. Pasalnya, Elsword adalah adik kelasnya, berbeda 2 tahun. Dan Raven _lost contact_ dengan Chung maupun Elsword ketika dirinya sudah lulus SMP. Tahu-tahu sekarang pemuda pendek –ups, sekarang sudah tidak bisa disebut pendek lagi sih, meski tingginya masih dibawah Raven– berisik itu muncul di sekolahnya. Apa dia calon murid baru? Terkanya.

"Aturan sekolah ini cukup ketat kan? Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk area sekolah. Itu tandanya aku punya kepentingan disini. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah–"

"–sekarang pengumuman penerimaan murid baru, oke aku sudah cukup jelas, Elsword. Selamat datang di Elrios Gakuen." potong Raven cepat sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

" _Arigatou_ , mohon kerjasamanya ya, kalian berdua."

"..." Rena _blushing_ , Raven hanya menatap kepergian Elsword yang bahkan tidak balas menjabat tangannya. Memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Raven mengajak Rena keluar area sekolah.

* * *

Hari-hari berat terlalui, bahkan Elsword sampai lupa pada masalahnya. Itu menyebabkannya kembali menjadi Elsword yang dulu, yang berisik, yang bodoh, yang ceroboh, yang konyol. Chung juga bersekolah di Elrios Gakuen, omong-omong. Mereka berdua tak terpisahkan, ujar Ara setelah tau Elsword dan Chung masuk di sekolahnya.

Mari kudeskripsikan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Di Elrios Gakuen ini ada dua kantin, kantin depan dan kantin kelas 3. Kantin depan diperuntukkan anak-anak kelas 1 dan 2, guru juga bisa makan disana karena itu kantin umum. Tapi di kantin kelas 3, hampir seluruh angkatan kelas 3 makan dan _nongkrong_ disini. Jarang ada guru mampir kemari, kecuali untuk _sweeping_ anak-anak yang membolos. Dan disini sempat heboh karena dua bocah pirang dan merah dengan santainya masuk ke kandang singa. Penampilan Elsword tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia anak baru –rambut Elsword tebal, poni panjangnya menutup salah satu matanya, dan surai merah panjang itu juga dikucir tipis di belakang tengkuk–, kemejanya tidak dimasukkan, dan juga tidak memakai dasi dan _blazer_. Semuanya sempat tertipu kalau saja _badge_ hijau di lengan kiri kemejanya itu tidak nampak. Sedangkan penampilan Chung biasa saja, surai pirang pendek dengan corak hitam di kedua ujung rambutnya –oh jangan salah, Chung juga ikut-ikutan menjadi _badboy_ seperti Elsword, hanya saja rambut pirang panjangnya yang dikucir itu dimasukkan ke dalam kerah baju–, berpakaian rapi, dan mengganti _blazer_ sekolahnya dengan _sweater_. Aura dewasa Chung juga menipu. Jika saja dia tidak membuka _sweater_ warna pastelnya sehingga menampakkan dasi dengan satu garis bercorak hijau, ia juga pasti akan dikira anak kelas 3.

Keduanya sedang berjalan menuju meja yang berada di ujung sendiri, dimana para _senpai-senpai_ nya sedang makan dengan tenang. Di bangku yang menghadap jendela, telah duduk dengan nyaman Add Kim sambil mendengarkan sesuatu-entah-apa lewat _headphone_ putihnya, tangannya juga bekerja mengoprek benda kecil –yang terlihat seperti _remote_ televisi bagi Elsword– yang dipangkunya. Piring di hadapannya telah kosong. Di sebelahnya, duduk dengan tenang sang- _emotionless_ - _queen_ yang sedang mengusap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan putih bercorak ungu–dan Elsword sedikit berjengit ketika mengingat bahwa gadis itu yang menampar pipi Elsword ketika pertama kali bertemu, mengingatnya membuat Elsword jadi muram–, piringnya juga telah kosong. Di sebelah Eve juga duduk Ara Haan, senior yang dulu cukup dekat dengan Chung waktu masih SMP, gadis anggun itu makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali tertawa kecil karena kelakuan teman-temannya.

Di seberang tempat duduk Ara, duduk bersebelahan pemuda tinggi bersurai biru dan gadis berambut putih kecil –kalau tidak mau disebut _chibi_ – dimana sang pemuda tenang sedang menghela napas lelah tapi sambil terus berusaha menyuapi gadis kecil –serupa iblis, dia bahkan memakai aksesori seperti tanduk di kepalanya–. Di kiri gadis bersurai putih panjang itu duduk Rena dan Raven bersisian.

" _Konnichiwa_ ~!" sapa Elsword dengan gaya konyol. Chung hanya tersenyum pada yang lain sebelum duduk di sisi kanan Raven yang masih tersisa tempat kosong.

Bermacam-macam balasan diterima Elsword, ada yang menggumam, ada yang cuek, ada yang melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya, ada juga yang hanya menatapnya.

"Kau tidak makan siang, Els?" tanya Ara yang tadi melambaikan tangannya, heran melihat Elsword yang hanya duduk dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan memesan makanan. Bahkan Chung sudah menghilang ke konter makanan.

"Kurasa aku masih kenyang, Ara."

Obrolan berlanjut, dan diselingi canda gurau konyol dari Elsword dan timpalan konyol lainnya dari Chung.

 _I couldn't tell you, but I loved you_

 _Like my dream when I was young, like a miracle_

* * *

 _If I can become a grown-up through the time_

 _I'll hold your hands_

 **(11.20pm, Elsword room)**

Saat ini Elsword sedang berkutat dengan rumus matematika, seperti biasanya, hanya memandangi buku sambil menyangga dagu dan sesekali menguap. Ingin bertanya pada _senpai-senpai_ nya, tapi mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam, rasanya tidak sopan–Elsword hanya mengingat tujuh orang itu sebagai _senpai_ di saat ia sedang kepepet saja–.

Chung pasti sudah tidur, dan jika ia nekat, dapat dipastikan esok hari ia mendapat tikus berjejalan di lokernya. Tidak dikerjakan? Nanti ketika Elsword tidur ia akan diteror di dalam mimpi oleh gadis berambut ungu galak.

Gadis berambut ungu galak...

Aisha.

Sudahlah, Elsword tidak lagi peduli pada tugasnya. Menopang kepala diatas tangannya yang terlipat, menggumamkan kata 'maaf' lagi, dan menangis lagi, sampai tertidur.

Itulah kebiasaan Elsword sejak tiga tahun lalu ketika teringat gadis mungil ceriwis yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi untuknya.

 _"Kalau begitu kuharap kau mati saja supaya hidupku damai aman sejahtera sentosa."_

 _[Dasar baka Els! Aku yakin, hidupmu akan membosankan, penuh penyesalan dan penderitaan ketika aku tidak ada.]_

'Ya kau benar Aisha. Hidupku membosankan, penuh penyesalan dan penderitaan ketika kau tidak ada. Aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu padamu. Maafkan aku, Aisha. Maafkan aku.'

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Kembalilah...'

Dengan melangkahnya Elsword ke alam mimpi, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Begitu juga penderitaannya selama ia terjaga. Kata-kata penuh penyesalan yang selalu ia ungkapkan dalam hati, selalu berhasil membawa mimpi indah dimana ia bertemu Aisha di danau, berlatar gemerlap cahaya matahari yang terbias air, tersenyum padanya, dan membuka tangan seolah memanggilnya dalam dekapan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Elsword."

Elsword kembali menangis namun juga tersenyum tipis, di mimpi, maupun di alam nyata. Elesis yang lewat di depan kamarnya sempat melongok ke dalam, sebelum mengambil selimut di tempat tidur Elsword dan menyampirkannya di pundak Elsword. Sebelum mematikan lampu Elesis sempat melihat adik laki-lakinya itu menitikkan air mata sambil tersenyum. Rasanya Elesis juga ingin menangis, pasalnya, adiknya itu banyak berubah tapi sebagai kakak ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Elsword seperti ini. Ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak. Terlebih, satu-satunya penopang dalam hidup Elsword hanya dirinya, setelah orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka.

Kedua kalinya Elesis melihat Elsword menangis. Walau sambil terlelap.

Menyibak poni panjang dari dahi adiknya, ia menciumnya. Kecupan selamat tidur dari kakak kepada adiknya, menyalurkan maaf dan harapan semoga Elsword mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Semoga...

" _Oyasumi_ , Elsword."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

AN :

Halo, Alizu disini :3 fanfic perdana di fandom Elsword nyiahaha. Nekat bikin karena dapet ilham dadakan. Saya tau perbendaharaan kata-kata saya minim banget, dan mungkin cerita ama lagunya kurang cocok ya, kesannya jadi muaksa banget #nangis. Betewe saya baru pertama kali bikin yang angsty begini, jadi maaf kalo kurang _ngefeel_ , namanya juga nekat x'D

Dan lagi saya kurang bisa nentuin genre maupun rating, kira-kira yang saya masukin udah bener belum ya? :/

Maafkan segala kekurangan, berminatkah untuk meninggalkan review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsword belong to KoG**

 **시간을** **달려서** **(Rough) by** **여자친구** **(GFriend)**

 **This story is mine**

 **Warning : OOCness, AU, songfic(?), typos, alur kecepetan, dll.**

 **Job Classes :**

\- **Elsword (Calm,Dark,Fractious!Rune Slayer)**

\- **Aisha (Elemental Master)**

\- **Elesis (Blazing Heart)**

\- **Rena (Wind Sneaker)**

\- **Raven (Blade Master)**

\- **Eve (Code Nemesis)**

\- **Chung (Deadly Chaser)**

\- **Add (Diabolic Esper)**

\- **Ara (Yama Raja)**

\- **Lu/Ciel (Noblesse / Royal Guard)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

* * *

Pagi yang suram, seperti biasanya. Dan kegiatan pagi Elsword _biasanya_ diawali dengan mandi, menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakaknya dan membuat setangkup roti untuknya sendiri lalu naik lagi ke kamarnya untuk bersih-bersih –kalau bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci bajunya sendiri–. Dan berangkat sekolah setelah meninggalkan secarik kertas berisikan _reminder_ untuk dikerjakan sang kakak. Tapi tunggu dulu? Mungkin nyawanya yang belum terkumpul menjadi salah satu faktor ia mengalami delusional.

Apa yang dilakukan Elesis di atas tempat tidurnya? Tidur meringkuk menghadapnya, dan memeluk guling kesayangan Elsword. Dan apa itu?! Jejak-jejak mirip peta tercetak di bantalnya!

Seketika itu juga Elsword berdiri, namun terhenti ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang merosot dari bahunya. Diambilnya selimut itu, dipandanginya sebentar, dan manik _ruby_ itu kembali menatap kakaknya yang masih _ngorok_ di kasurnya. _Ruby_ yang sama dengannya itu juga masih tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata yang tertutup erat. Tersenyum singkat, ia berjalan menuju Elesis dan menyelimutinya. Setelahnya Elsword berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur sambil menyangga dagu.

" _What the hell are you doing in my room?_ Yaaah sepertinya aku harus menunda acara cuci-cuciku hari ini. Tapi terima kasih untuk kemarin malam, kak."

.

.

Hari itu hari Senin, hari sial bagi sebagian kaum Elrios Gakuen. Upacara, pemeriksaan rambut dan kelengkapan atribut, dan lain-lainnya. Beruntung Elsword ingat, jadi ia mengenakan _blazer_ nya hari ini. Surai merah mencoloknya yang dikucir tipis itu dimasukkan dalam kerah –menjiplak sahabatnya– dan tertutupi dengan sempurna. Namun salah satu _sensei_ yang mengingatnya sebagai anak-biang-kerok seingat ia selalu makan tiga kali sehari, menghampirinya.

"Sieghart."

Elsword yang santai saja –seperti sudah tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat– hanya menjawab pendek dengan kedua tangan dalam saku. Chung yang berdiri di belakang Elsword menelan ludah, takut-takut jika Elsword ikut menyeretnya dalam masalah-rambut-panjang-berkucir.

"Ya, Vanessa- _sensei_?"

"Kapan kau akan merapikan rambutmu itu?" Vanessa- _sensei_ tetap memandangi surai merah Elsword tanpa berkedip, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang _sensei_ , aku akan memotong rambutku satu mili setiap hari. Kalau mau menunggu rambutku rapi ya tunggu saja sampai hari kelulusan kelas 3. Dipastikan rambutku akan serapi Raven." jawab Elsword sambil memejamkan mata dan mengangkat bahu. Bersikap _bodo-amat_.

"Aku serius, Sieghart."

" _Maa_ , aku juga serius lho, _sensei_."

Terjadi adu tatap diantara kedua orang itu, seakan dari sepasang mata keduanya mengeluarkan listrik merah dan biru. Tidak ada yang berhenti menatap, Chung melerai mereka berdua.

" _Ano, sensei_. Nanti aku yang akan mengingatkan Sieghart untuk memotong rambutnya. Apa itu cukup?"

"Kau tidak hanya harus mengingatkannya, Seiker, kalau bisa kau pangkas saja rambutnya sekalian. Kau bebas hari ini, Sieghart." tukas _sensei_ bohai bersurai biru muda itu ketus sambil berbalik meninggalkan barisan Elsword dan Chung.

"Kau tidak harus membantuku, _monsieur_ , aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." ujar Elsword dengan suara rendah.

" _Well_ , terima kasih kembali, Sieghart." balas Chung sarkastik sambil menepuk bahu sahabat merahnya. Empu bahu hanya tersenyum miring sebagai balasannya.

.

.

Tanpa diketahui Elsword, Chung selama ini mencari-cari sebab-akibat anak bungsu keluarga Sieghart itu berubah, namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sebabnya, sobatnya itu selalu diam tutup mulut dan nyengir lebar ketika pertanyaan seputar perubahannya itu dilayangkan. Chung sampai bertanya pada Elesis, namun gadis bermanik sama dengan Elsword itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, pertanda tidak tahu. Chung hampir menyerah, ia hampir membiarkan sahabatnya itu memiliki dua personalisasi. Elsword yang ceria dan konyol pada saat berkumpul ramai-ramai, dan Elsword yang muram ketika ia sedang sendirian. Memang ada perubahan yang positif, namun yang negatif akan selalu mengiringi.

Chung sedang menulis sesuatu di dalam buku saku coklat yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana ketika manik hijau kebiruannya menangkap sobatnya sedang berdiri dengan wajah kaget memandang keluar jendela, sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung nampak turun dari dahinya, dan manik _ruby_ nya membeliak lebar. Seakan kurang jelas apa yang dipandanginya, Elsword berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari Chung.

.

.

 _Even if I wander through the time_

 _I know we will meet someday_

* * *

Matanya tidak mungkin salah melihat, ia tidak punya riwayat penyakit mata satupun. Surai ungu itu, senyum itu, sosok gadis yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya, menerornya dengan kebahagiaan yang semu, gadis yang selalu berada dalam dekapnya kala ia memimpikannya. Gadis ceriwis itu, pengganggu itu, _gadis yang mencintaiku itu_...

Ini tidak mungkin mimpi, kan, Aisha...?

Elsword terus berlari menuju lapangan, dimana ia sempat melihat gadis itu tersenyum pada pria berambut ungu tua, namun ketika sampai disana ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Menghilang seperti ilusi-ilusi yang selalu menemaninya. Terengah-engah, ia pun jatuh berlutut, menyangga tubuh dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya. Mata terpejam, keringat menetes-netes dari dahi, hidung, dan dagunya. Atau bahkan mungkin air matanya juga ikut menetes.

Lalu Elsword meringis.

'Akan sampai seperti apa kau ingin membuatku begini, Aisha? Tolong maafkan aku...'

.

.

Raven yang berpapasan dengan pangeran Hamel itu terheran, pasalnya ini tidak wajar. Chung terkenal keonarannya hanya ketika ia bersama Elsword. Tapi sekarang pemuda pirang itu sendirian, berlari tidak jelas menuju pintu utama sekolah, dan lagi ia tidak menyapa Raven padahal Chung terkenal murah senyum apalagi pada orang yang dikenalnya. Tidak ada ajakan atau apa, Raven memutuskan untuk membuntuti sang pangeran pirang.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Chung terlihat celingukan seperti mencari seseorang, kemudian ia meneriakkan satu nama yang sangat familiar di telinga Raven.

"Elsword?!"

Sebelum ia menghampiri Chung, manik emasnya menangkap siluet seseorang sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon, menyembunyikan wajah diantara kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Ketika yakin bahwa siluet itu adalah orang yang dicari Chung, Raven memanggilnya pelan.

"Chung."

"Raven- _senpai_?! Kau melihat Elsw–" kata-katanya terhenti setelah menangkap isyarat seniornya itu untuk tutup mulut. Dan mengikuti insyarat berikutnya untuk mendekat ke Raven.

"Kurasa ia sedang butuh sendiri." ungkap Raven sambil menunjuk siluet Elsword di pohon itu dengan jempolnya.

"Tapi tadi Elsword seperti kesetanan, ia seperti melihat jin atau apalah itu– pokoknya aneh _senpai_! Kalau dibiarkan sendiri nanti dia bisa bunuh diri!" Chung mulai _paranoid_.

"Tidak perlu sampai berpikir kesana, pangeran kecil. Aku yakin Elsword hanya butuh menenangkan diri." jelas Raven sambil menoyor dahi Chung dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Senpai_ berani jamin apa? Kalau Elsword mati tangan kananmu yang ku'ambil' ya?!"

"Whoa whoaa santai dulu _monsieur_ , aku akan memberikan informasi paling penting dari Altera _region_."

"Aku tidak butuh! Aku butuh sahabatku kembali!"

"Kembali kemana?"

Kedua orang beda tinggi itu menoleh kaget, subjek yang di debatkan sudah turun rupanya. Dan hadir menimpali obrolan. Meski dapat Chung dan Raven lihat, kedua matanya sedikit merah dan juga suaranya serak. Namun tatapan tajam dari manik _ruby_ yang biasanya jenaka itu seketika membuat mereka berdua membisu.

"Kembali ke kelas, maksudnya. Sudah sana kalian berdua, aku mau mengurus ini dulu." Raven yang paling cepat mengendalikan diri, segera menjawab pertanyaan Elsword dengan tenang sambil mengacungkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dari tadi digenggamnya, dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Kembali ke kelas, kan? Ayo kalau begitu." tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah Chung, Elsword menyuarakan ajakannya dan memimpin berjalan. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika ia merasa ditimpuk oleh benda yang cukup keras dari belakang. Mengusap belakang kepalanya, Elsword menolehkan kepala dengan geram dan siap mengomeli. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

Chung dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, mata tertutup poni, dan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat disamping tubuhnya. Terlihat tubuh yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu bergetar. Dan selanjutnya Elsword tidak ingat lagi, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah kata-kata Chung yang menyerukan, "Kau bilang aku sahabatmu?!" dan hantaman pada pelipisnya begitu keras hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Dua jam lamanya Chung menunggu di samping salah satu tempat tidur UKS, menunggui seseorang berambut merah yang terpejam sepenuhnya dengan wajah babak belur dan plester disana-sini. Kata Rena –gadis manis berambut hijau itu kebetulan sedang piket– Elsword kurang tidur, karena banyak pikiran.

"Padahal ia selalu mengoceh dan tertawa keras ketika bersama kita." Rena masih tetap mengobati luka di wajah Elsword sambil sesekali melihat punggung pemuda pirang yang sudah 15 menit yang lalu berdiri di depan wastafel, terus-terusan membasuh muka. Tangannya masih tetap mengepal, sudah gatal menonjok kaca yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jangan coba-coba menghantam kaca itu, _sir_ , kalau tidak ingin kulaporkan ke guru kedisiplinan."

Setelahnya Chung tenang.

Mengusap pelan dahinya sendiri, Chung bergumam, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Els? Sudah tiga tahun seperti ini, kalau aku tidak salah menghitung."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar.

Sadar bukan ia yang menghela napas, Chung membuka matanya dan melihat pemuda merah itu membuka mata, namun matanya berair, seakan air asin itu siap tumpah kapanpun.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita panjangku, hei pangeran Hamel yang emosional?"

.

.

Keluar dari UKS, dengan maksud memberi waktu sobat onarnya itu untuk tidur dan berpikir jernih, Chung menghela napas lelah lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata Elsword terjebak dalam masalah seperti ini. Pangeran pirang ini merasa ia gagal menjadi sahabat, ia tidak bisa memberi solusi apapun, paling tidak _advice_ yang membantu. Tapi tidak, Chung hanya diam, menyimak sampai akhir cerita, dan berucap, "Suatu saat, Els. Bersabarlah."

Apanya yang suatu saat? Sudah berapa lama Elsword bersabar?

Dasar bodoh.

"Seiker- _kun_?"

Gadis yang menyapanya membuatnya bisu –sekaligus malu karena _kepergok_ memukul dahi sendiri lalu mengusap-usapnya sendiri–, Chung berpikir ia pasti dianggap sakit oleh gadis itu.

"I–iya? Ara- _sa_ – ah maksudku, _senpai_?"

"Kau sedang apa? Mencari obat?" tanya Ara penasaran. Sama sekali tidak ada seraut meragukan atau mengganggapnya gila di wajah polos putih bersih itu.

"Ti–tidak kok, ehehe. Elsword sedang ada di dalam. Aku habis menengok keadaannya." kekehnya gugup.

"Oh ya? Els sedang sakit?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Chung mengulas satu senyum menenangkan.

"Begitu? Syukurlah." Ara ikut lega mendengarnya. Satu senyum tulus dilempar kembali, membuat pangeran pirang ini merona dibuatnya.

Memalingkan wajah, Chung berujar, "Kukira sudah saatnya aku masuk kelas, Ara- _senpai_."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu,"

Saling senyum untuk yang terakhir, dan mereka berpisah.

.

.

Di dalam UKS, masih terbaring, Elsword merenung. Mengulas kembali dalam ingatan apa yang ia lihat tadi siang di lapangan. Tidak mungkin salah, itu pasti gadis ceriwis masa kecilnya. Gadis _nya_.

Demi raja Nasod. Pikiran Elsword sudah tak lagi normal.

Pintu UKS terbuka, menampakkan Add Kim dan si _Emotionless_ _Queen_. Elsword tidak peduli, ia kembali memalingkan wajah ke posisi semula. Add yang heran tidak sadar berceletuk, "Ditolak gadis, eh?" yang tanpa sadar membuat Elsword berjengit. Lalu hening.

Eve yang telah selesai mengobati lengan Add berkata dengan datar, "Jangan mulai disini, Add." sambil berjalan menuju wastafel dimana dari sana, Eve bisa melihat dengan jelas mata merah Elsword. Manik emas itu bergulir, menatap pemuda beriris ungu dengan _black-sclera_ tanpa diketahui maksudnya. Add mengangkat salah satu alisnya seolah bertanya. Dan tanpa perlu jawaban Eve, kedua muda-mudi bersurai senada itu dengan mengerti meninggalkan UKS tanpa banyak tanya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Add, Eve- _senpai_."

.

.

Di koridor depan kelasnya, sedang heboh. Ada pria (kalau bisa disebut pria, sih) yang menggandeng gadis– salah, ini seperti adegan penculikan lebih tepatnya. Si pria sedikit menarik paksa tangan gadis bersurai ungu dikucir dua itu. Chung yang baru akan membuka pintu kelasnya terhenti sejenak. Termangu menatap gadis cantik dengan sepasang iris _amethyst_ , antara ragu dan –sudah sangat jelas– kaget. Seingatnya, dulu ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri sama seperti dia. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, jelas gadis itu mempunyai aura yang cukup galak, sehingga menjadi susah didekati. Chung yang dulu sempat menjadi fotografer dadakan sampai lupa menanyakan namanya, dan Elsword juga tidak memberita–

Tunggu dulu...

ITU KAN GADIS YANG TADI DICERITAKAN ELSWORD?!

Panik, Chung tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan si pria, menghentikan langkah mereka, dan bertanya dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau kan gadis yang menyukai Elsword waktu masih kecil?!"

Hening. Si pria lalu histeris, memegang kepalanya dan berteriak. Sontak Chung mundur karena kaget, tapi tidak bagi gadis itu. Dia malah menenangkan si pria dengan mengusap lembut kedua bahunya dari belakang sambil tersenyum manis. Si pria telah tenang, dan diajak duduk di bangku terdekat oleh si gadis sebelum ia menghampiri Chung dan bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"Siapa Elsword?" pancaran matanya mencerminkan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Chung.

Si pirang pun membeliakkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Elsword! Kau pernah menyebutnya cebol! Anak laki-laki pendek berambut dan beriris merah! Dia dulu selalu main denganmu dan kau menempel padanya terus seperti perangko!"

Iris _amethyst_ itu tetap terarah pada sepasang hijau kebiruan di depannya. Tetap datar, dan tetap penasaran. Dan tetap hening.

'Bagaimana Elsword akan menghadapinya kalau seperti ini kondisinya?'

.

.

"Ne~ ne, Aisha- _chan_ , bagaimana kau bisa pindah sementara semester awal kelas 3 sudah akan berakhir?"

"Karena ada masalah, aku menolak meneruskan pelajaran di sekolah yang lama, kupikir jika pindah aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan baik."

"Heee apa kau korban bully di sekolahmu yang lama?" celetuk _ngawur_ salah satu siswi kelas 3-B. Gadis cilik bersurai putih panjang sambil berkacak pinggang di sebelah kanan meja Aisha.

"Lu, jangan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman disini." nada memperingatkan yang terlontar dari pemuda keren bertubuh tegap yang duduk di belakang meja Aisha terdengar.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan– _ano_..."

"Ciel."

"...Ciel- _kun_."

"Tolong Ciel saja! Aku tidak sudi membagi 'pria'ku!" teriak Luciela, tangan kecilnya langsung terlempar mengelilingi leher pemuda tenang bersurai biru itu. Ciel hanya menghela napas lelah.

" _Gomenasai_ Lu- _san_." sesal Aisha sambil memandang kedua sejoli itu tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu, Aisha. Kau bisa panggil kami dengan nama saja." ujar gadis cantik bersurai hitam legam yang langsung duduk di kursi sebelah kiri meja Aisha.

"Baiklah, _douzo yoroshiku_ , _minna-san_."

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Els. Aku kelepasan tadi." Chung menundukkan kepalanya begitu Elsword masuk kelas, dirasanya sudah sanggup bangun untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak menjadi masalah lagi kok." cengir kepala merah itu sambil duduk di bangkunya, setelahnya ia meringis.

"Jangan kebanyakan ekspresi, nanti lukanya terbuka lagi bagaimana?!"

"Kau kira luka tusukan?" Elsword langsung pasang tampang _poker face_.

Chung hanya nyengir. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali buka mulut tentang gadis yang pada pertengahan jam pelajaran tadi ditemuinya. Hanya saja, untuk mengeluarkan suara rasanya ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Lagipula, apa ia tega melihat Elsword dalam keadaan kacau seperti tadi pagi?

Belum habis ia berpikir, suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kelasnya. Dan berikutnya pintu kelas mereka menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan gadis bersurai hijau dengan wajah panik, bingung –tapi juga senang– dan si _Emotionless Queen_ yang ditakuti Elsword muncul sambil berteriak,

"Els, kau tidak ingin melihat Aisha?!"

Elsword terdiam, mencerna sesuatu.

Tidak ingin...

Melihat... Aisha?

 _Loading..._

"Apa?!" Elsword melompat berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, seakan tidak punya malu dan luka apapun ia berlari menuju pintu, menghampiri dua gadis itu. "Antarkan aku!"

Chung tidak tahu ia harus senang atau malah sebaliknya. "Yah semoga kau baik-baik saja, Elsword."

Ketiga orang dengan warna rambut mencolok itu setengah berlari menyusuri koridor menuju kelas 3-B, dimana kabarnya Aisha ditempatkan sebagai murid baru disana. Yang melihatnya pertama kali adalah Eve. Gadis yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu melihat sekelebat bayangan rambut ungu masuk ke ruang guru. Bahkan Ratu tanpa Emosi itu punya pikiran untuk menguping, dan benar saja, ternyata sekelebat bayangan seseorang berambut ungu tidak asing itu adalah salah satu 'teman'nya yang menghilang di hari upacara kelulusan. Yang membuat Rena uring-uringan seharian itu, dan entah apa sebabnya hatinya juga merasa hampa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia merasa harus memberitahu Rena. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, entah benar atau tidak kabar yang dibawa Eve. Elsword dengan tidak sabar membuka pintu kelas 3-B, yang beruntungnya sekarang masih jeda pergantian pelajaran.

Pintu terbuka paksa.

Para siswa 3-B terkejut dan memprotes.

Tapi Elsword tidak peduli.

Kala _ruby_ dan _amethyst_ itu bertemu, ia tahu bahwa gadis _nya_ sudah kembali.

Namun ia tidak sama lagi.

Matanya berkedip lucu, sebelum menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Senyum tiga jari di wajah Elsword pun lenyap, begitu juga kedua gadis di belakangnya. Mereka mengerti bahwa Aisha adalah orang sama seperti dulu, namun dengan –entah apa– yang berbeda.

Luciela, Ciel, Ara, dan Aisha menatap mereka bertiga heran. Dan Lu yang menemukan suara pertama kali.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Main dobrak-dobrak begitu! Hei berandalan merah, bisa kau–"

"Aisha..." lirih Elsword memanggil nama sang gadis ungu, menghiraukan semua ucapan salah satu senior yang paling ditakutinya itu. Seketika semuanya diam, hening. Seakan memberi kesempatan bagi mereka berdua berinteraksi.

"Y–ya?" jawab Aisha gugup. Entah mengapa, ada kelegaan dan perasaan senang menjalar dalam hatinya. Padahal ia tak mengingat apapun tentang pemuda yang memanggil namanya itu. Rasanya, ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Sudah kukatakan bukan bahwa Elsword itu tidak bodoh, namun ia cepat menyadari sesuatu? Ya, sama seperti saat ini. Elsword merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada Aisha. Balasan dari Aisha melenceng jauh dari bayangan Elsword. Pemuda merah inipun mengambil satu kesimpulan.

'Setelah kecelakaan itu, apakah Aisha mengalami–... amnesia?'

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya setelah kejadian di kelas 3-B, Elsword tidak pernah mau meninggalkan kelas. Datang, duduk, mengikuti pelajaran, ketika istirahat ia tidur bertopang kedua lengannya yang dilipat, kalau ia lapar tinggal minta tolong pada sahabat pirangnya untuk membelikannya sesuatu, lalu mengikuti pelajaran lagi sampai jam sekolah usai dan pulang. _Ia seperti menghindari sesuatu_ , batin Chung merasa ada yang tidak beres setelah memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya beberapa hari ini.

 _Tapi apa? Apa Aisha-_ senpai _?_ Tebaknya dalam hati. Saat ini sedang istirahat, dan pangeran muda itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin dalam rangka mengisi perut dan memenuhi pesanan sobat merahnya, _yakisoba_ ukuran jumbo dan harus beli dari kantin kelas 3.

 _Kau kira aku siapamu?_ Helaan napas lelah terlepas.

Sepasang iris hijau kebiruan itu mendapati meja yang biasanya dihuni oleh _senpai_ - _senpai_ nya sedang penuh, dan kelihatannya mereka khusyuk sekali membicarakan sesuatu. Karena penasaran –dan juga lapar–, Chung cepat-cepat melangkah menuju konter untuk membeli makanan –tidak lupa _yakisoba_ -jumbo-dagangan-kantin-kelas-3-pesanan-Elsword– lalu melesat ke meja _senpai_ - _senpai_ nya. Sontak mereka bertujuh terkejut melihat Chung langsung duduk di bangku kosong sebelah kanan Ara Haan, bangku kosong milik Elsword.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya sebelum sesuap nasi masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ah Seiker- _kun_ , kukira kau sudah tahu hal ini." jawab Ara tidak jelas. Kunyahan pangeran pirang itu berhenti, memilih menelan makanannya, dan bertanya kembali. "Tahu tentang apa, _senpai_?"

"Tentang murid baru yang masuk ke kelas Haan, Seiker." jelas pemuda bermarga Kim itu sambil menyangga dagu dan memandang langit lewat jendela di seberangnya.

"Ah dia? Ya, aku sudah tahu sedikit banyak dari Elsword tentangnya."

"Apakah Elsword terguncang? Ah maksudku– yah sudah pasti ia terguncang ya." cemas Rena.

"Sebegitu berpengaruhnya kah murid baru itu bagi Elsword?" heran Raven, yang dengan segera diamini Lu, Ciel, dan Ara. Add kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chung, tanda ia juga penasaran akan jawabannya.

"Kau juga ingin tahu jawabannya, kan, tuan Kim?" sarkas Eve yang duduk di sebelah kanan Add sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepi jika Sieghart tidak berulah."

' _Alasan._ ' batin yang lainnya.

"Yah mungkin ini bisa menjadi dongeng sebelum _senpai-senpai_ masuk kelas. Kalian mau mendengarnya?" kekeh Chung sedikit tidak ikhlas sambil meletakkan sendok, merasa nafsu makannya hilang seketika, dan juga ada rasa berat hati membeberkan kisah menyedihkan sahabat dekatnya.

Dua puluh menit Chung menghabiskan napasnya untuk bercerita, dan dua puluh menit Elsword menahan bunyi-bunyian aneh yang berasal dari perutnya supaya tidak terdengar ke telinga teman-temannya.

'Pangeran Hamel _mini_ sialan! Beli _yakisoba_ butuh antri berapa menit sih?!' Elsword, asal ingat saja, si sialan itu yang akan menyelamatkan nasib perutmu nanti.

.

.

Kembalinya Chung disambut galak oleh Elsword, dimulai dari umpatan sampai teriakan berisi kalimat-kalimat yang _bikin-telinga-sakit_. Seluruh teman sekelasnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, seolah kejadian itu sudah biasa terjadi. Dan sebelum seorang _sensei_ masuk ke kelas 1-B, sepertinya ada yang menghalangi _sensei_ tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas. Seorang siswi melongok keluar pintu dan jejeritan heboh setelahnya.

"Add Kim! Ada Add- _senpai_ diluar! Kyaa~!"

"Add Kim?!" seru yang lain, termasuk Chung meski suaranya masih terhitung cukup rendah. Elsword yang cuek hanya meneruskan kegiatannya, meng- _rape_ _yakisoba_ –tolong jangan salah paham, maksudnya ia sedang memakan _yakisoba_ nya dengan ganas–.

"Oi, Seiker, Sieghart! Bisa kalian keluar sebentar?" pinta Add –dengan agak tidak sopan– sembari memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.

Chung mematung, ada apa gerangan _senpai_ nya yang terhitung emosional itu memanggilnya, terlebih sampai memanggil Elsword yang notabene adalah musuh tidak langsungnya. Masih bengong, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Elsword– oh dan jangan lupakan bocah merah itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya. Masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar di kepala pirangnya, pangeran Hamel itu mengikuti si merah ke luar kelas.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba, Add?" sudah dipastikan bahwa nada tidak sopan ini keluar dari mulut milik bungsu Sieghart.

"Sepulang sekolah bisa kau datang ke atap?" ujar Add tanpa basa-basi sambil berdiri menyandar tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya. Pose _ganteng_ yang sangat dinikmati siswi-siswi berseliweran di koridor, akibatnya, suara cekikikan dimana-mana.

Add menutup kedua matanya, menunggu jawaban. Chung dengan cemas memandang bergantian Add dan Elsword. Elsword sendiri untuk menjawab "ya" saja butuh beberapa pertimbangan. Terjadi beberapa pergulatan batin yang memakan waktu beberapa menit.

Empat siku-siku perlahan menonjol keluar dari pelipis pemuda bermarga Kim itu. Ia sangat tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Dan ia juga heran mengapa mau saja diutus si hijau dan juga nona muda dari keluarga Haan, Eve juga ikut-ikutan. _Kenapa tidak si gagak atau Sourcream dan_ butler _nya, huh?_ Gerutunya kesal dalam hati.

"Hei–"

"Ya aku akan datang."

Add terkesiap, lalu menyeringai. Dan telunjuk panjangnya menuding si pirang yang berdiri di sebelah si merah.

"Dan tugasmu memastikan si Sieghart ini datang tepat waktu, Seiker. Aku sungguh kesal disuruh membuang waktu seperti ini!"

"I–iya, siap la–laksanakan, Add- _senpai_!" Chung berjengit kaget dibuatnya, sampai membuat tubuhnya refleks berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan disamping badan.

Add melangkah menjauh, diikuti pandangan datar Elsword pada punggungnya.

'Apa-apaan?' batin si merah.

' _Senpatachi_ menyusun sebuah rencana dibelakangku? Setelah semua cerita itu? Semoga tidak terlalu berlebihan.'

.

.

"Elsword belum datang?" tanya Rena sambil terengah-engah. Dibelakangnya ada Raven yang dengan tenang menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Belum. Tapi Seiker sudah disini." jelas Eve.

"Kenapa bisa kau meninggalkan Sieghart sementara kau seorang diri datang kemari?! Sudah kubilang tugasmu memastikan anak itu datang kesini!" geram Add. Kesabarannya memang pendek sekali bila menyangkut kedua bocah hampir sama tinggi itu. Pangeran muda Hamel itu hanya menundukkan kepala sebagai respon, mana bisa ia bilang alasan Elsword berpisah dengannya hanya karena bocah merah itu ingin mempersiapkan diri dahulu?

"Ara dan Lu sedang berusaha mengajak Aisha kemari." lapor Ciel menenangkan keadaan, setelah membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, membuat semua kepala yang ada disana menoleh padanya.

"Tsk, cepat tuntaskan ini supaya aku bisa kembali melakukan penelitian." kesal pemuda dengan _black-sclera_ itu, setengah menggumam.

"Semoga ini berhasil membuat Aisha mengingat anak itu." perkataan Eve hampir tersamarkan suara angin, namun sang gagak yang berdiri di sebelahnya tidak bisa menghiraukan kalimat itu begitu saja. Maka sahutan dari Raven juga terdengar, "Ya, semoga." yang diamini dengan cara masing-masing oleh muda-mudi yang berkumpul di atap. Permintaan mereka yang terucap samar itu ikut dibawa sang angin.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka, menampakkan Elsword dengan cengiran lebarnya berjalan ke arah mereka sambil berkata, "Maaf terlambat! Dan," manik _ruby_ nya beralih pada pemuda bersurai putih yang duduk di pojok sambil memandang tajam kearahnya. "Add, meski terlambat aku tetap hadir, kan?"

"Terserah." Add kembali menutup mata, menikmati alunan lagu yang keluar dari _headphone_ nya.

Hening sejenak sebelum pintu atap dibuka untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini tiga gadis dengan surai mencolok berjalan menuju ke tujuh orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangan gadis-gadis itu. Chung dan Rena yang sebelumnya sudah antisipasi akan tingkah Elsword, terdiam. Pasalnya, Elsword sendiri hanya menolehkan kepala ke arah Aisha lalu kembali memandang ke depan, seakan sudah tidak peduli lagi.

'Apa-apaan reaksinya itu?' batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kami datang membawa target sesuai dengan permintaan!" Luciela dengan ceria mendorong Aisha yang kebingungan sampai tepat di belakang Elsword. "Cepat perjelas ini semua, bocah tengil!" serunya sambil menggeplak punggung lebar si kepala merah.

Add, Eve, dan Ciel bangkit berdiri. Elsword pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang gadis ungu dan tanpa bertele-tele langsung menanyakan...

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku, Aisha?"

... dengan lirih.

.

.

.

 **TBC (again)**

* * *

AN :

Tolong jangan minta saya untuk melanjutkannya di chapter ini, saya takut readers bosan :') karena kepanjangan, yg harusnya jadi 1 chapter saya pecah deh jadi 2 chapter xD mungkin besok atau lusa saya baru publish ending-chap nya :v #dihajar massa

Saya sadar Elsword OOC sangat disini, dan karakter2 yg lain mungkin juga T_T apa karena saya maksain semua karakter favorit saya nge _cast_ disini kali yak? Jadi ga fit sama kepribadian aslinya hiks. Padahal rune slayer itu ceria dan _baddas,_ tapi disini kesannya cengeng ya? Aduh maafkeun #sungkem . dan saya nyadar kok di cerita ini _scene_ nya banyak lompat2 ( _skip time_ ) kek kancil T_T

Mungkin saya perlu perjelas beberapa hal disini ya? Dimulai dari kelas. Ara, LuCiel, sama Aisha itu satu kelas, 3-B. Add, Eve, Rena, Raven di kelas 3-A. Sedangkan duo cebol ada di kelas 1-B :3 #diStormBlade

Maafkan segala kekurangan, berminatkah untuk meninggalkan review? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword belong to KoG**

 **시간을** **달려서** **(Rough) by** **여자친구** **(GFriend)**

 **This story is mine**

 **Warning : OOCness, AU, songfic(?), typos, alur kecepetan, agak panjang, dll.**

 **Job Classes :**

 **\- Elsword (Calm,Dark,Fractious!Rune Slayer)**

 **\- Aisha (Elemental Master)**

 **\- Elesis (Blazing Heart)**

 **\- Rena (Wind Sneaker)**

 **\- Raven (Blade Master)**

 **\- Eve (Code Nemesis)**

 **\- Chung (Deadly Chaser)**

 **\- Add (Diabolic Esper)**

 **\- Ara (Yama Raja)**

 **\- Lu/Ciel (Noblesse / Royal Guard)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus mengibarkan helaian rambut kesepuluh orang yang berdiri di atap saat ini, menambah suasana melankolis dan tegang diantara mereka. Manik _amethyst_ itu sedikit membelalak, membalas tatapan yang sarat akan kesedihan terpancar dari manik _ruby_ indah di hadapannya. Gadis bersurai ungu itu bingung, bibirnya ingin mengucap "ya", namun hatinya berteriak untuk mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Dan kepalanya mulai sakit.

 _Amethyst_ itu bersembunyi sejenak, sebelum kemudian nampak kembali dengan sedikit air mata yang terlihat karena bias cahaya matahari yang sedikit mengintip dari balik awan. Menahan sengatan menyakitkan di hati dan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku... tidak mengingatmu." jawabnya dengan lirih. Aisha menundukkan kepalanya, takut dengan reaksi dari pemuda yang saat ini menjabat sebagai 'adik kelas'nya.

Elsword menarik napas panjang, mengisi paru-parunya yang serasa kosong, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru yang menaunginya. Langit biru yang sedikit mendung. Sama seperti kondisinya saat ini, hanya saja hati Elsword sudah terjadi badai.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi..." kekehnya, masih mendongak. "... salam kenal kalau begitu, Aisha. Aku Elsword, kelas 1-B." Mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengajak Aisha berjabat tangan, sambil _nyengir_ lebar yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan sekali.

Aisha menatap sekilas tangan besar yang terulur itu, sebelum menjabatnya dengan tersenyum manis sampai sepasang matanya menyipit. "Salam kenal juga, Elsword. Ah, apa boleh kupanggil begitu? Rasanya tidak sopan–"

"Tidak tidak, panggil saja seperti itu, aku tidak keberatan." _Asal kau tidak pergi lagi dariku, apapun akan kuiyakan untukmu mulai saat ini._

Masih berjabat tangan. Masih melempar senyum –dan cengiran–. Masih menikmati hangat dari tangan yang saling tertaut. Dan masih bergulat dengan segala macam perasaan yang membuncah di hati mereka.

Kedelapan orang yang lain sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di atap, Elsword dan Aisha seperti sepasang teman dan senior-junior yang memang baru kenal. Tentu saja itu dilihat dari sisi Aisha. Dari sisi Elsword sendiri, ia seperti sedang merajut kembali kenangan-kenangan bersama Aisha, mulai dari nol. Meski hatinya sendiri tidak ikhlas. Sikap Elsword biasa, tidak terkesan buru-buru dan sangat tenang. Namun ada yang aneh, bocah merah itu sedikit menjauh, dan terkadang menghindari kontak fisik dan mata terhadap Aisha.

Jika ditilik dari sisi penonton, Aisha dan Elsword memang sering terlihat berjalan dan tertawa bersama, tapi itu bukan awal kebahagiaan mereka. Karena Elsword seolah bersikap itu adalah akhir dari semuanya, sementara dari Aisha itu adalah langkah awal untuk membangun hubungan mereka berdua. Entah sampai kapan hubungan seperti ini akan berlangsung.

.

.

"Els."

Gumaman terdengar.

"Elsword," yang memanggil mulai geram. Empunya nama angkat tangan sambil menggumam, "Hadir."

"Cebol!" seruan rendah nan jengkel terlontar kemudian.

"Apa, sih?!"

"SSSSSTTTTTT!"

Seketika itu juga bungsu Sieghart bangkit dari posisi tidur bertumpu kedua lengannya yang dilipat dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka seraya melirik sengit sobat pirangnya.

Kekehan jahil terdengar kemudian. Disahuti dengan suara 'buk' agak keras. Kamus bahasa Inggris melayang menghantam kepala pirang rupanya. Belum sampai Chung membalas–

"Seperti biasa, duo onar selalu bikin ramai."

– _space_ lebar di samping Chung terisi oleh Rena dan –ini yang membuat Elsword langsung salah tingkah– Aisha. Rena mengucapkannya sambil menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seolah kami sedang terkena masalah besar, Rena- _senpai_. Kami tidak se-memprihatinkan itu kok." cengiran tidak sampai mata terlihat di wajah rupawan sang pangeran Hamel.

"Tapi terbukti, kalian selalu membuat heboh dimana-mana." timpal Raven sarkastis yang sudah duduk nyaman di sebelah Elsword yang sedang pura-pura membaca buku –garis bawahi, itu kamus bahasa Inggris yang tadi digunakannya menggemplang kepala Chung–.

"Tidak perlu diperjelas." sahut Elsword, masih khusyuk membaca. Meski hanya bola matanya yang kesana kemari, entah mengerti atau tidak isinya.

Aisha yang duduk tepat di seberang Elsword, memiringkan kepalanya, seakan membaca judul dari buku yang dibaca oleh sang pemuda merah. Sambil tertawa kecil, Aisha berujar,

"Elsword, kamus _mu_ terbalik loh,"

Rona merah terlihat samar di tulang pipi Elsword, sebelum menjalar cepat ke seluruh wajah dan kedua telinganya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Wow, kukira aku tadi melihat asap mengepul dari kepalanya." cetus Raven.

"Benar sekali, _senpai_. Aku juga sekilas melihatnya." sambung Chung sambil tertawa.

"Atau mungkin ia demam?" spekulasi Ara yang cukup –sangat– polos membuat kepala empat orang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." ucap Aisha sambil berdiri. Dan membuat yang lainnya langsung _jawdrop_.

"Hei, Aisha, tidak perlu dianggap serius. Aisha!" pekikan Rena membuat koor 'sssstttt' lebih heboh dibanding tadi, kali ini Rena yang mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan muka seraya memandang penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah melempar tatapan maut dibalik kacamata pantat botolnya.

Raven _facepalm_.

"Elsword kemana ya kira-kira? Hujan begini. Kelas juga sudah usai." terka Chung sembari menyangga dagunya dengan dua tangan.

"Seiker- _kun_ sendiri sedang apa disini? Tumben tidak langsung pulang?" gadis manis bersurai hitam legam langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si surai pirang di sebelahnya.

"Aku dipaksa Els untuk mengajarinya _grammar_ , _senpai_. Ia remedial bahasa Inggris. Tapi malah tidur disini tanpa mendengarkanku. Sekalian menunggu hujan reda katanya."

"Begitu..."

.

.

Berakhir di belakang gedung olahraga, Elsword menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya seraya mendongak. Surai merahnya lemas, wajahnya basah oleh air hujan, begitu juga celana dan sepatunya yang sudah kotor terciprat lumpur selama ia lari-larian tadi. Beruntungnya, jaket parasut yang dikenakan menyelamatkan tubuh atasnya kebasahan.

'Tapi kenapa aku berlari ya?' kebodohannya pun kumat. Bocah merah itu mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan kasar. Belum habis ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, –tepat setelah tangannya turun dari wajah– ia disuguhi pemandangan Aisha yang sedang membungkuk di hadapannya, tersengal-sengal, dengan pakaian yang sudah sepenuhnya basah dan juga rambutnya yang kuyu.

"Aisha? Kenapa kau jadi ikut hujan-hujanan?" Elsword _sweatdrop_ , sambil ikut membungkuk menyetarakan tingginya dengan gadis itu. Tapi gara-gara itu ia jadi melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat–

–apa itu yang berwarna ungu?

Elsword menegakkan tubuhnya dengan rona merah kembali menjalar di wajahnya –bahkan sekarang sampai ke telinganya–. Mengalihkan pandangan, Elsword berinisiatif menarik Aisha untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, seraya melepas jaketnya, dan masih tidak mau menatap ke arah gadis itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya sang gadis sambil menatap jaket yang diulurkan padanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya." jawabnya sambil memakaikan jaket merah marunnya ke tubuh kecil di sebelahnya dengan pandangan menuju ke pucuk kepala ungu yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hangat ya." gumam Aisha tepat sebelum tangan Elsword melepas bahunya, setelahnya gadis ungu itu menyambung, "Tapi bau." sambil mengendus bagian dalam jaket itu.

Rasanya kepala Elsword seperti dihantam godam 1000 ton.

"Seharusnya kau bilang terima kasih, nona." gerutunya.

Elsword tidak tahu saja bahwa itu tadi adalah kalimat penyamaran dibalik kalimat ' _Tapi bau maskulinmu melekat sekali di jaket ini, aku pernah menciumnya tapi dimana ya?_ '.

Hening.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau menyusulku?" tanya Elsword membuka obrolan.

"Kukira kau demam lalu pulang, tapi melihat tasmu masih di loker perpustakaan aku pikir kau masih berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah." Aisha mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung ke manik _ruby_ Elsword dimana ketika ia melakukan hal itu, rasanya kupu-kupu kembali berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Konyol.

"Heeeee." gumam Elsword sambil menatap langit mendung diatasnya.

"Elsword." panggil si surai ungu.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa maksudmu? Memang aku terlihat seperti menghindarimu?"

"Iya kau menghindariku! Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu menjauhiku, kan?" suara Aisha meninggi beberapa desibel. Elsword diam, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Mana mungkin ia bilang ia takut ditolak jika mendekat secara tiba-tiba. Jujur saja si bocah merah itu tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Mana ada hal yang seperti itu?" sembari tertawa, Elsword menyangkalnya.

"Sangkal saja terus." dengus Aisha sambil beranjak dari sana.

Mata Elsword melebar, dan tindakan tanpa sadarnya menggamit lengan sang gadis, menariknya, dan mendekapnya.

"Maafkan aku yang terlalu pengecut, aku hanya takut tidak bisa membangun kembali hubungan itu." bisik Elsword tepat di telinga sang gadis.

Aisha membelalakan matanya, mencoba meresapi makna di setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya itu. Tapi gagal. Membuatnya seketika berpikir, ' _apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting? Terlebih tentang Elsword? Siapa dia sebenarnya?_ '

' _Siapa aku baginya?_ '

.

.

 _Please know I mean everything I say_

 _Even if I know I'm just clumsy_

* * *

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Aisha menjadi sedikit sungkan jika berada di sekitar pemuda merah itu, rasanya ingin sekali berlari sejauh mungkin, _yang penting tidak bertatap muka dengannya_. Kepala ungu itu akan menunduk dalam jika telinganya mendengar suara cempreng Elsword menyapanya, hanya melempar senyum kecil yang tak sampai mata –bahkan netra _amethyst_ nya juga tidak menatap lawan bicara!– lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan si kepala merah.

Banyak yang bilang jika Aisha menghindar, takut, ataupun sudah enggan menyapa Elsword, pemuda itu sedikit kecewa. Namun ia menerimanya. Ia akan mengikuti segala alur yang diciptakan Aisha untuknya.

Untuknya?

 _Memang Aisha masih mencintaiku? Mengingat saja tidak._

Elsword tersentak. Benar juga, Aisha melupakannya. Segala tentang Elsword sudah menghilang dari memori otaknya, pasti perasaan itu juga ikut pupus, kan?

 _Lalu aku harus bagaimana...?_

.

.

Di lain sisi, dari luar Aisha memang terlihat tidak peduli pada gunjingan di sekitarnya. Seperti kata-kata 'belagu' atau 'sombong' sudah sering terdengar akhir-akhir ini. Hanya karena satu waktu Aisha berpapasan dengan Elsword di depan loker si gadis, dengan jaket merah marun si pemuda di tangan, namun ketika disapa Aisha malah berjalan cepat meninggalkan Elsword. Alasannya? Hanya karena malu dan tekad bulatnya untuk dapat mengingat semua hal tentang si pemuda merah sebelum kembali mengakrabkan diri padanya.

Dan hal itu dianggap masalah serius oleh para siswi yang mengenal –lebih tepatnya nge _fans_ – sang _badboy_ bersurai merah itu.

 _Semuanya tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan! Kalian pikir tidak tersiksa rasanya melupakan semua kepingan berharga dalam hidupmu?!_

Tapi mau bagaimana? Upaya dengan cara seperti apapun tidak cukup mampu mengembalikan ingatan Aisha yang hampir setengahnya menghilang. Dan ketika ia bertanya pada Rena –yang katanya adalah sahabat satu sekolah sewaktu mereka masih kecil– gadis hijau itu hanya berkata,

"Pelan-pelan saja, Aisha. Semua pasti ada waktunya."

Aisha hanya mendengus kecil mendengarnya. _Apa harus bertanya pada yang bersangkutan secara langsung?_ Pikirnya ngasal.

"Aisha, waktunya makan malam!" suara tenor dari lantai bawah mengacaukan lamunannya.

"Ya, aku akan segera turun!" balasnya juga sambil berteriak sembari menutup buku-buku yang berisi cara mengembalikan ingatan dan sejenisnya. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Richian, nanti ia disuruh pindah sekolah lagi.

Dan selama makan malam berlangsung, Aisha hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pendek ketika Richian bertanya, pikirannya sedang tidak ada disini melainkan melayang-layang ke seputar juniornya yang beriris _ruby_ tajam nan indah itu.

"Kau ada masalah lagi, Aisha- _baby_?" panggilan khas dari pria di hadapannya terdengar.

"Tidak ada, Richie."

"Lalu mengapa melamun?"

Denting sendok bersinggungan dengan piring kaca terdengar. "Aku baru tahu kalau melamun itu dilarang,"

" _Gochisousama_."

Richian dengan segera bangkit dari kursi seraya menggamit lengan kecil Aisha, mengajaknya duduk kembali tanpa bersuara. Dan Aisha menurutinya.

"Kukira ada yang salah darimu hari ini, kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku?" wow, baru kali ini gadis ungu itu mendengar nada bicara pria dengan surai senada dengannya itu normal sekali, tidak mendayu-dayu seperti biasanya.

Aisha diam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang hendak ia utarakan pada Richian.

"Richian." panggilnya terdengar ragu-ragu. "Kau mengasuhku hanya karena kau merasa bersalah padaku atau bagaimana?" lanjutnya lamat-lamat.

"Jadi kau ingin topik ini diangkat?"

"Tolong jangan melemparkan pertanyaan ketika ditanya."

"Ohohoho." tawa yang masih tetap menggelikan di telinga Aisha. Namun hanya sekejap, dan wajah tanpa kerut merut di usia yang sudah cukup matang itu kembali serius.

"Aku bukan hanya merasa bersalah padamu, _baby_. Aku bahkan merasa berdosa setiap kali kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sebelumnya familiar bagimu. Apalagi jika itu tentang orangtu–"

"Jadi benar aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Richian?" untuk pertama kalinya –setelah _amnesia_ tentunya– Aisha berani melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada lawan bicaranya.

Tiba-tiba saja Richian melepaskan satu gelangnya untuk digenggam di salah satu tangannya. "Begini saja, kau tebak dimana gelangnya? Hmm? Jika benar, akan kuberi tahu semua yang ingin kau tahu. Tentu saja jika fakta yang ingin kau tanyakan itu juga kuketahui."

Aisha jelas kehilangan minat untuk bertanya lagi, Richian selalu bisa membuatnya emosi. "Lupakan saja." Aisha beranjak dari kursi, menimbulkan bunyi decit kursi yang cukup menggambarkan kekesalannya.

Setidaknya ia tahu satu fakta, Richian bukan siapa-siapanya –termasuk bukan saudara jauh atau apapun itu seperti yang pernah pria itu katakan, hubungan mereka hanyalah korban kecelakaan dan pelaku yang mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya yang kebetulan mempunyai warna rambut sama, sudah.

"Jika kau menghindar, tandanya kau tidak akan mendapat _yang lain_."

Gadis _purplette_ itu kembali geming, hanya menolehkan kepala sebagai respon. "...yang kiri."

Pria itu menyeringai tipis sambil menyembunyikan tangan kanannya dibalik punggung –yang ternyata ada isinya ketika jari-jari panjang itu terbuka perlahan. Namun saktinya, tangan kirinya juga menggenggam benda yang sama –gelang.

" _Bingo_. Lalu?"

Tekadnya telah bulat, sudah saatnya Aisha _nya_ mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia cari. Aisha tampak memikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Sebelum pertanyaan pertama menyembur dan membuat Richian mati kutu.

"Richie kenal Elsword? Anak bungsu keluarga Sieghart?"

.

.

"... yang benar-benar konyol, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertawa padahal aku sudah terbahak-bahak!"

"Sepertinya kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, kak." tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir pemuda netra _ruby_ yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan dibantu oleh kakak perempuannya yang sesekali menceritakan kejadian konyol di kampusnya.

"Ah tapi sungguh, dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan yang lain, dasar aneh." Elesis menuang minuman ke dalam dua gelas sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, mungkin topiknya masih satu kesatuan dengan yang tadi.

"Kau juga aneh, tahu." Elsword santai karena merasa pukulan kakaknya tidak akan sampai padanya langsung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memulai acara makan malamnya. Begitu pula dengan sang kakak.

Sepasang kakak-beradik tersebut makan dengan tenang kemudian.

Usai makan malam, Elesis bertugas mencuci piring bekas makan jika ada waktu. Kalau tidak sempat, adiknya yang akan menggantikannya pagi-pagi sekali –dan ini mengingatkan sang kakak akan kebiasaan adiknya –Elesis merindukan Elsword yang suka bangun siang, sebenarnya– bangun pagi buta.

Merasa tidak ada pekerjaan setelah ini dan dilihatnya Elsword duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, Elesis berniat mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya selama tiga tahun terakhir yang dipendamnya.

Tawa dengan suara berat –namun anehnya, juga cempreng– mengalun di setiap sudut rumah. Seakan menguatkan niat sang kakak yang sudah siap menginterogasinya sesaat lagi.

' _Mood_ Els sepertinya sedang baik.'

Berjalan pelan sambil memegang segelas susu menuju sofa tempat adiknya duduk, dan mengetukkan gelas tersebut diatas kepala merah itu. Elsword berhenti tertawa dan meraih gelas yang ada di kepalanya tanpa tahu apa isinya.

"Kenapa masih memberiku susu? Aku sudah 16 tahun, tahu!"

"Tapi kau masih pendek, adik kecilku sayang."

"Lama-lama juga aku akan tumbuh menyaingi tinggimu, kak. Kau lihat saja! Laki-laki itu cepat tingginya–"

"–jika diselingi minum minuman berkalsium tinggi dan berolahraga setiap pagi." Elesis menyahuti segala macam protes yang dilayangkan adik laki-lakinya itu seraya menyandarkan kepala di sandaran sofa. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Elsword yang sedang menyeruput susunya. Tanpa sadar, tangan putih milik Elesis menyisir pelan rambut merah adiknya yang panjang.

" _Yeah_ , aku olahraga kok setiap pagi." Elsword meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan mengganti saluran televisi kemudian. Cukup menikmati perlakuan kakaknya pada rambutnya.

"Sebutkan olahraga yang kau lakukan setiap pagi."

" _Jogging_?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba doyan _jogging_? Dan rambutmu sudah cukup panjang, Els."

Elsword menelengkan kepalanya kearah Elesis sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang masih bermain dengan helaian merah panjangnya, mengisyaratkan berhenti. Otomatis Elesis duduk tegak dengan benar.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa apanya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengomentari rambutku?"

"Karena seingatku rambutmu ini tidak pernah kau biarkan panjang, paling hanya tebal."

"Karena jika tebal kakak yang paling suka mengacak-acaknya, menyisirnya susah, tahu."

"Sekarangpun juga tebal," Elesis menyempatkan tangannya mengacak kasar rambut adiknya sebelum turun dengan lembut ke dahi Elsword. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang mampir ke dahi Elsword.

Elsword tersentak, adegan ini _melankolis_ sekali. "Kak...?" panggilnya ragu, dengan mata menatap kakaknya sarat akan tanya.

"Begitu banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Els." Elesis memejamkan matanya, menolak bertukar pandang dengan _ruby_ yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Tanya saja satu-satu." nada Elsword berubah jenaka, membuat Elesis membuka kelopak matanya. Dan disuguhi pemandangan adiknya nyengir lebar sampai kedua matanya tertutup.

Tangan gadis yang lebih tua itu merambat naik menuju puncak kepala adiknya, lalu turun kembali menuju tengkuk dan terakhir melingkarkannya ke pundak Elsword, memeluknya. Kepala Elsword bersandar pada pundak kecil milik kakaknya, matanya setengah terbelalak, cukup terkejut akan tindakan kakaknya.

"Apa–"

"Aku kakakmu kan, Elsword?" potong Elesis.

Elsword mengernyitkan dahinya, _apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan macam ini?_

"Tentu, kau bisa mengeceknya lewat DNA kan? Bahkan warna mata dan rambut kita sama, kenapa repot-repot menanyakan hal–"

"Kenapa kau begitu susah membagi masalahmu denganku?"

 _Ah_. Jadi ini.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa ada yang salah padamu sejak kau berlari bak kesetanan keluar rumah dulu itu." Elesis melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah adiknya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Kau pernah tidak pulang sehari. Kau kira aku tidak kalap mencarimu kemana-mana?! Aku tanya pangeran Seiker itu juga tidak tahu kau dimana! Pulang-pulang kau sudah berantakan dan tidak keluar kamar entah berapa hari sampai aku lupa!"

Tatapan Elsword mulai datar, seiring dengan naiknya desibel suara kakaknya.

"Lalu kebiasaanmu bangun dan meninggalkan rumah yang sudah bersih pagi-pagi buta sampai tidak pernah sarapan denganku selama genap satu tahun?! Heh, kau pasti sedang mengajakku bertengkar!" cuping telinga kanan Elsword jadi korban jeweran maut Elesis Sieghart, membuat sang adik mengaduh kecil.

"Dan kau tetap tidak mau buka mulut?!"

Bisa dikatakan amarah gadis merah bak api itu telah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, jika mengingat perubahan adiknya. Elsword menggaruk pipi kiri dengan telunjuknya, pandangan berpaling ke layar televisi yang menyiarkan berita sambil berpikir.

Yah tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba terbuka pada kakak sendiri?

Dan sekali lagi di malam itu, Elsword menceritakan dengan lengkap awal penderitaannya sampai saat ini. Diselingi air mata yang tidak bisa lagi ditahan pelupuk matanya ketika bercerita –meski sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil–. Dan belaian lembut di belakang kepalanya.

Sieghart bersaudara menangis bersama malam ini.

Elesis melirik Elsword yang tertidur di pahanya, kembali memainkan helai merah agak gelap dari miliknya itu di sela jari tangannya. Matanya memerah, pertanda ia juga cukup menumpahkan banyak air matanya ketika mendengar kisah adiknya –sebenarnya lebih karena dipicu melihat adiknya menangis, sih–.

Sedangkan Elsword, biarkan ia menikmati tidurnya yang tenang diatas pangkuan kakaknya malam ini. Tanpa igauan seperti malam-malam biasanya.

.

Paginya, kakak-beradik Sieghart membuat kehebohan yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terjadi. Yang pertama, jam bangun mereka berdua dan _morning task_ yang terbengkalai –meski bisa dibilang tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakan pagi ini kecuali membuat sarapan–; dan kedua, posisi tidur mereka.

"Kau yang menendangku!"

"Sekarang kakak pikir, bagaimana bisa aku menendangmu jatuh ketika posisiku ada diatas kakimu, hah?"

"Pokoknya kau yang menendangku!"

Elsword menghela napas lelah, mendapati Elesis yang mengamuk di pagi hari memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan –yang tidak akan pernah bisa 'biasa'– paten si bungsu Sieghart.

.

.

" _Ohayou_. Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Sapaan ringan disertai pertanyan yang tidak bisa dengan mudah dijawab terlontar dari pangeran muda Seiker. Elsword menjawabnya malas-malasan sambil masih menopang dagu dan menatap kearah lapangan diluar jendela.

"Digigit kak Elsa?" tebaknya diselingi tawa.

"Begitulah, ini karena gigi kakakku taring semua." Elsword berniat meladeni guyonan garing ala Chung Seiker sebelum mata pelajaran Kimia merusak segalanya.

Chung tergelak, sambil meletakkan tasnya di samping meja.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan gigi kakakmu taring semua. Kak Elsa kan cantik." desah Chung halus sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan.

Tampak perempatan imajiner muncul di belakang kepala merah, lalu kepala itu menoleh kasar kearah si pangeran muda dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Berani sekali lagi membayangkan kakakku yang tidak-tidak–"

"Tunggu dulu Els! Ya ampun kau ini _sister complex_ sekali –hei, hei aku hanya bercanda!"

"Sieghart?" nama belakang Elsword yang terdengar –meski samar– membuat _duo dorky_ ini menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan di depan pintu, keduanya melihat salah satu teman perempuan mereka sedang menunjuk kearah Elsword sebelum akhirnya nampak seseorang yang sedang mencarinya –oh, rupanya sang _emotionless queen_.

Elsword langsung berdiri dengan benar, seluruh tubuhnya bergidik. Chung memperhatikan sobat kentalnya ini sambil menahan tawa dibalik punggung tangannya. Selalu saja, jika Elsword bertemu Eve akan seperti ini reaksinya. Kata si merah itu, ia takut kena tamparan maut lagi.

"Els- _kun_ , kau dicari kakak kelas nih!" teriak siswi tadi kemudian mengangguk kecil pada Eve dan melengang menuju bangkunya sendiri.

"Mampus..."

"Sudah sana, Eve- _senpai_ tidak semenyeramkan itu, kok."

"Kalau aku ditampar lagi bagaimana?!"

Chung merotasikan netra hijau kebiruannya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, pangeran Seiker itu mendorong punggung Elsword sampai ke depan kelas.

"Mungkin penting." Chung melambaikan tangan pada Elsword sebelum kembali menuju bangkunya.

Elsword sendiri dengan takut-takut menuju Eve. Ketika sampai di hadapannya...

"A-ada perlu apa y-ya, E-eve- _senpai_?" seluruh tubuh Elsword gemetar.

Eve hanya memandangnya datar. Pandangannya turun sampai ke kaki Elsword lalu kembali mendongak menatap netra _ruby_ _junior_ nya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Yang sukses membuat wajah si pemuda merah pucat pasi.

"Aku membawa pesan untukmu." secarik kertas terlipat diarahkan pada Elsword.

"Pesan?" secarik kertas itu berpindah tangan, "Dari siapa, _senpai_?" Elsword membolak-balik kertas itu, mencari petunjuk pengirimnya.

"Baca saja dan kau akan tahu dengan segera. Aku permisi." Eve berjalan menjauh. Si surai merah hanya menatap punggung kecil _senpai_ yang tidak pernah tertawa itu sebelum pandangannya kembali jatuh pada kertas di tangannya.

"Dikira ini masih jaman apa mengirimkan pesan melalui surat begini?" gumamnya keheranan, sambil menutup pintu kelasnya dan melengang ke bangkunya.

* * *

 _I couldn't tell you, but I loved you_

 _Like my dream when I was young, like a miracle_

.

.

Belakang gedung olahraga, disinilah Elsword berada sekarang. Sembari menunggu pengirim surat datang –yang tanpa Elsword sangka adalah Aisha. Pasalnya, gadis _purplette_ itu sudah menyimpan nomornya, kenapa ia tidak meminta Elsword bertemu melalui sms? Kepalang pusing, Elsword menggaruk kasar kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin segera cepat pulang saja.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Els!"

Nah, _déjà vu_. Aisha yang menunduk sambil meraup rakus oksigen mengingatkannya insiden hujan-hujanan beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang berakhir ia memeluk gadis mungil tersebut. Aisha mendongak dan melempar senyum menyesal pada si merah.

Elsword nyengir, "Tidak masalah. Ada apa sampai meminta bertemu begini?"

"Ini. Terima kasih sebelumnya." bungkusan berlapis plastik bening disodorkan pada Elsword. Pemuda merah itu agak ragu menerimanya.

"Err... terima kasih. Tapi ini apa?"

"Jaketmu, sudah ku _laundry_. Jadi tidak lagi bau!" bangga si gadis ungu, seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Iya iya jaketku sangat bau sehingga butuh di _laundry_ , terima kasih lagi." Elsword mengangkat bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum miring sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Dipakai dong! Aku baru sadar jika penampilanmu ketika di sekolah itu cukup berantakan." tukas Aisha, matanya menyipit memandang kemeja putih Elsword yang selalu keluar itu.

"Bahagianya~ siswi baru yang teladan ini menceramahi cara berpakaianku~" ledek si merah, membuat satu pukulan mendarat di lengan kiri atasnya. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Bungkusan itu terbuka, dan wangi segar menguar kala jaket merah marun itu dikenakan oleh empunya. Elsword mengendus jaketnya sendiri, dan wangi itu adalah wangi _cologne_ yang sama seperti yang dipakai Aisha dulu.

Apa Aisha masih menggunakan _cologne_ itu?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka baunya ya?"

Elsword mencelos, _apa aku kelihatan seperti itu?_ "Tidak, tidak. Baunya segar, kok." pemuda itu juga mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir.

"Ah, syukurlah!" Aisha mendesah lega. Elsword menatap si _purplette_ itu dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

"Jadi," jeda sebentar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tidak mungkin hanya mengembalikan jaketku saja, kan?" Elsword menengadah menatap langit sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Memang," kepala ungu itu menunduk, memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Sedikit-sedikit kukira aku sudah mengingatmu, Elsword Sieghart."

Efeknya luar biasa, tubuh Elsword bagai disetrum beribu-ribu _volt_ , kalimat itu sekaligus menggetarkan hatinya. Menggoyahkan seluruh pertahanannya. Manik _ruby_ itu kembali menatap entitas yang ada di sebelahnya kini. Entah mengapa Aisha mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari Elsword.

"Mengingat? Apa maksudmu?" sekuat mungkin Elsword tetap bertahan pada _mode-pura-pura-tidak-tahu_ nya.

"Jangan lagi kau sangkal-sangkal! Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan seperti _kenapa kau tidak mengingatku?_ dan _apa yang terjadi padamu?_ " napas Aisha memburu seiring dengan berkumpulnya air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Sang gadis menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah ingin menangisnya pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk membuatku ingat kepadamu?" ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap si merah.

Aisha maju selangkah menuju Elsword, "Kenapa kau bersikap seolah kita hanyalah kenalan biasa di masa lalu?"

Selangkah lagi, "Apa maksudmu menarik ulurku? Apa karena aku tidak penting lagi bagimu?" dan langkah terakhir Aisha membawanya berada tepat di depan Elsword. Si pemuda sedikit berjengit ketika melihat sungai kecil mengalir di pipi putih gadis _nya_ , dan saat itulah Aisha sedikit memekik sambil memukul dada Elsword pelan dengan kedua kepalan tangannya.

"Apa aku tidak penting lagi bagimu?" ulangnya sambil memekik kecil. Aisha mendongak, menampakkan seluruh wajahnya. Gadis itu menangis. Karena dirinya.

Sudah cukup!

Elsword menyahut kedua pergelangan tangan Aisha, sedikit meremasnya. Kepala merah itu maju untuk menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan gadis di depannya. Tangan kecil yang sempat ia cengkeram itu ia arahkan untuk melingkari tengkuknya.

Kedua bibir tipis itu bertemu, menyalurkan berbagai rasa yang berkecamuk di dada masing-masing. Rasa asin mampir dalam ciuman –pertama– mereka, omong-omong. Tapi tidak membuat Elsword melepas kedua belah bibir manis milik Aisha. Dengan bibir masih bertaut, tangan kanannya terangkat, menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipi kanan Aisha. Sedang yang satunya hinggap di pundak kecil sang gadis.

Aisha yang semula membelalak, mulai memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan pemuda yang dulunya memiliki kehidupan _monoton_ itu. Tidak bernafsu, hanya menempelkan ala kadarnya sambil sesekali menghisap bibir bawah Aisha dengan lembut.

Satu dari sepasang tangan kecil terasa menepuk punggung lebarnya, membuat Elsword sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen gadis yang baru saja ia cium. Semburat merah pekat nampak menghiasi tulang pipi Aisha, membuatnya jadi semakin manis. Elsword menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan sambil melemparkan pandangan pada tumbuhan rimbun yang mendadak menarik di matanya, wajahnya tidak kalah merah dibandingkan Aisha.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku mengaku, bukan begitu, Aisha?" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu." _kurva_ itu terbentuk karena pertanyaan Elsword, membuat si merah mengembalikan atensinya pada si gadis dan balas tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pengecut, kau tahu." mulainya. Rasanya tubuhnya kehilangan energi sehingga mengharuskan ia untuk bersandar di tembok belakangnya.

Kepala merah itu menunduk, seraya menyilangkan kaki. "Aku tidak pernah sampai berpikir kau akan melupakanku. Itu kondisi diluar kehendakku, terlebih aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau benar-benar melupakanku." kaki panjang itu memainkan batu kerikil yang ada di dekatnya. Aisha bergeming, menyimak dengan seksama.

Baik Aisha maupun Elsword sama-sama memandang ke depan. "Saat aku mendengar suara mengerikan itu dari telepon, rasanya waktuku berhenti." batu kerikil ditendangnya jauh, dan kepala merah itu menengadah menatap langit biru.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya –tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau percaya. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa suara itu hanya halusinasiku semata. Aku keluar dari rumah dan berlari menuju rumahmu, tapi disana tidak ada tanda-tanda keramaian. Jadi, aku tenang dan melewati hari-hariku yang katamu _monoton_ itu seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak muncul berhari-hari kemudian. Spekulasiku makin menjadi-jadi. Kuputuskan untuk mampir kerumahmu. Dengan harapan kau dengan berisiknya mengomeliku yang dengan brutal membunyikan bel rumahmu. Yah tapi kau tidak ada disana."

Aisha menahan air matanya mati-matian.

"Aku berhenti melakukannya –memenceti bel rumahmu tentu saja, setelah kulihat tanaman potmu itu layu semua. Aku masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu, sambil berdoa dalam hati berharap kejadian dan suara mengerikan itu hanyalah mimpi." raut jenaka itu menghilang, digantikan seraut wajah muram.

"Tapi itu kenyataan," Elsword memandang Aisha yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai lembut surai ungu yang jatuh menjuntai sepanjang bahu milik Aisha. "Aku tidak lagi melihatmu selama kurang lebih tiga tahun," surai ungu itu ia arahkan ke wajahnya sendiri, menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dan penderitaan, penyesalan, serta kebosanan melanda hidupku ketika kau tidak ada. Sesuai kata-katamu yang menyumpahiku di telepon terakhir kita." Aisha menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan isakan yang ingin keluar.

"Begitulah. Aku hanya merasa belum cukup dewasa untuk membawamu kembali padaku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk berlari menjauhimu meski kau sudah ada dalam jangkauanku." Elsword menunduk, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis yang kini juga menunduk itu.

Jari Elsword masih bermain lembut dengan surai ungu Aisha. "Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tau jika kau _berbeda_ , Aisha. Aku bukan tidak mencoba untuk membuatmu ingat kepadaku, ataupun sikapku yang memperlakukanmu seperti hanya seorang kenalan. Apalagi –apa tadi, tidak penting bagiku? Dasar bodoh." jari tangan yang menganggur menoel hidung bangir nan mungil milik Aisha.

"Kau yang bodoh." sahut Aisha parau. Kini ia berani menatap _ruby_ yang memandangnya lembut itu.

Tawa ringan meluncur dari bibir si pemuda. "Aku sampai seperti ini, kau masih mengira kau tidak penting bagiku? Kalau begitu kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Maafkan aku." Aisha mengenggam tangan besar Elsword yang berada di helaian ungunya. Hangat. Hangat ini mengingatkannya kala ia dulu rasanya pernah juga mengenggam tangan –yang versi lebih mini, tentunya– Elsword, namun entah dimana. Tapi yang pasti ia tidak salah mengenali tangan ini.

Bungsu Sieghart itu membalas genggaman lembut dari Aisha, " _Okaeri_ , Aisha."

" _Tadaima_ , Elsword."

Dan Aisha merangsek maju mendekap tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, menumpahkan semua air matanya yang tertahan di dada Elsword. Pemuda itu kaget hingga terhuyung dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya, lalu merosot masih sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

 _Ah, rasanya lengkap dan pas sekali._

"Jadi milikku, ya? Karena aku mencintaimu."

Meski Aisha tak bersuara, anggukan yang terasa di dadanya sudah cukup menjawab semuanya.

.

.

 _If I can become a grown-up through the time_

 _I'll hug you_

* * *

 _Please promise me this, promise me you'll never change_

 _Promise me you'll smile at me like you do now_

Suara derap kaki berat terdengar menghampiri gadis bersurai ungu yang tengah duduk di kursi taman. Meski taman itu agak ramai, gadis itu bisa melihat _siluet_ merah menghampirinya.

"Yaaa kau terlambat sekali, _reddie_. Padahal ini kencan pertama." Aisha mencibir tepat ketika Elsword telah berdiri tegap di hadapannya sambil mengambil nafas kasar, udara berlomba-lomba masuk ke paru-parunya.

Setelah tenang, Elsword menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah. " _Gomen_ , tiba-tiba kakakku meminta tolong sesuatu. Maaf ya," sesalnya sambil nyengir.

"Ya ya," tanggapnya ringan. Aisha berdiri, meluruskan roknya dan menggamit lengan Elsword yang dilapisi jaket coklat. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita hanya ke toko buku? Aku janji sepulang dari sana aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Elsword memperhatikan _outfit_ yang dipakai Aisha hari ini.

Gadisnya itu cukup –sangat! – manis dengan _mini-dress_ berwarna ungu lembut untuk bagian atas dan putih sebagai warna bawahannya, dan itu rok. Aisha juga mengenakan sepatu yang ada _heels_ nya –meskipun tidak tinggi-tinggi amat–, dengan tas mungil berwarna senada dengan surainya menggantung di bahu. Rambut yang biasa ia kuncir dua kanan-kiri itu sekarang tergerai bebas dengan hanya dihias jepit sederhana untuk menghalau poninya jatuh ke wajah.

Penampilan yang bisa mengakibatkan Elsword diabetes!

"Tidak masalah, kukira aku juga akan lama jika kau mengajakku ke toko buku. Dan aku ingin menonton film sepulang dari sana." Aisha melempar senyum manis pada pemudanya, yang sukses membuat darah dengan cepat berdesir menuju wajah Elsword.

"Hentikan..." gumam Elsword. Wajahnya sudah panas, dan ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Pandangan ia alihkan pada yang lain –asal bukan pada gadis cerewet yang seenak udel membuat Elsword ingin pingsan!

"Eh?" Aisha tak paham, pasalnya wajah Elsword sudah merah hingga ke telinga. Dan suaranya itu hanya samar-samar terdengar.

"Nanti aku bisa mati." Elsword menyisir poninya sehingga menutupi kedua matanya. Sudah tidak sanggup lagi memandang Aisha.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Els?" si gadis _purplette_ itu mulai kesal. Melepas tangannya yang semula melingkar di lengan si _reddie_ , dan berganti kacak pinggang.

Elsword gelagapan, kala ia tak lagi merasakan tangan Aisha di lengannya. "A-ah lupakan, oke. Ayo jalan!" dan si _reddie_ itu menggenggam tangan mungil gadisnya, untuk ikut dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Dasar _kagok_."

Mereka berdua melempar tawa kemudian.

.

.

"Senyummu masih tetap indah, seperti dulu."

"Seharusnya yang bilang begitu aku, Aisha. Jangan menjatuhkan harga diriku. Dan lagi, kau belum mengingatku seutuhnya!"

"Kata siapa? Aku hanya cepat mengingat semuanya ketika ada nama 'Elsword Sieghart' melintas. Apa salah?"

"Cukup. Hentikan. Aku benar-benar mati nanti."

"Jangan, dong! Kalau kau mati aku dengan siapa nanti?!"

"Jadi kau berpikiran akan berpaling ke orang lain?!"

"Bisa saja, kalau kau tidak berhenti menatap tubuh Rena dengan pandangan menjijikkan seperti itu!"

Elsword berhenti berjalan, alisnya berkedut menahan emosi. Dan senyum mengerikan hadir setelahnya, membuat tubuh kecil Aisha bergidik.

"A-i-sha, kau diam atau aku akan–"

Belum habis Elsword berkata, secepat kilat benda kenyal yang terasa manis mampir di kedua belah bibir Elsword. Itu bibir Aisha.

"Kencan kita tidak akan lancar jika kita begini terus, kan?" si surai ungu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil berjalan menjauhi Elsword yang masih mematung dengan wajah semerah warna rambutnya.

Si surai merah menggelengkan kecil kepalanya sebelum berjalan cepat menyusul gadis ungunya. Dan menyahut tangan kecil itu untuk dicium punggung tangannya.

Sekarang Aisha yang bisa mati diabetes karena perlakuan Elsword.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **(banzaaaii!)**

* * *

AN :

Sudah end! #tebar confetti . nyiahaha maaf waktu aplodnya melebihi ekspektasi, banyak kegiatan yg bikin waktu pengerjaan ff ini lebih lama huhu T_T

Dan karena ff ini panjangnya melebihi ch 1 dan 2, saya harap setimpal dengan waktu yang molor lama xD happy end kan? :v

Maunya sih saya ceritain dari sudut pandangnya Aisha, gimana dia dari pasca-kecelakaan sampe hadir di Elrios Gakuen. Tapi saya rasa kepanjangan pake banget nyiahahah #ditabok . Mungkin bisa saya pertimbangin lagi untuk dibuat side story/sequel dari sudut pandang Aisha nya, itupun kalo banyak yang nagih #tehee

Yosh saya rasa semua review juga udah saya bales (yg login balasan ada di PM masing2 :v), jadi sekian cuap-cuap tak bermutu (yg kebanyakan banget /lagi/) dari saya, arigatchu sudah nyempetin baca fic abal pertama saya xD

Maafkan segala kekurangan, _so lemme know your thoughts_ , jadi berminatkah kalian meninggalkan review sekali lagi? :'3


End file.
